


I call it breaking

by eloha



Series: Vertigo [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A touch of TenSemi, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Bc that’s what we deserve, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, I'm Going to Hell, I’ve never been so ashamed of tagging in my life, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Minor Injuries, Nekoma, OT3, Overuse of pet names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plot will come later, Possessive Behavior, Shameless Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This fic will be terrible, in a good way, just a tiny bit, the tags in this shame me, this fic is straying further from gods light, we stan a possessive Kuroo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: Semi's daily routines get put on hold as he finally takes a much needed vacation away from Nekoma. Let's hope he can enjoy it, along with the beautiful stranger that he meets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It seems the only thing I'm good for rn is smut, bc this is LITERALLY JUST SMUT. I swear the plot will come later on though, I adore this au so lettuce hope I don't destroy it as much as I probably will. If you are easily offended please don't read this, it's very???? Vulgar? I doubt that's the right word, but it will be part of a series. This was literally only for my enjoyment. It may or may not be important later on.
> 
> I will state this before you read: Semi enjoys pain, but Ushijima is safe and level headed so he doesn't indulge him(only slightly)since they just met.

I could feel those eyes. It was like steel melting into fire, like walking into the blistering cold right after a shower. It sent chills up my spine and I turn my head subtly to the side. Nothing.

I was sitting in this louge. Being in a luxurious hotel on vacation obviously couldn't shake that feeling though. My hands itched for something, anything. To feel that snap beneath my fingers, bone crushing underneath my boot. I knocked my drink back. Settling the glass back on the counter with more care than my initial intent. 

"Scotch, straight please." 

There were a multitude of ways I could have described the deep rumble that appeared next to me, seeming to throw all of my thoughts off kilter. Strong, commanding, meticulous even though he only spoke those few words. I felt the power radiating off of them even though he was just ordering a drink. I didn't even turn my head right away, knowing full well he was a man of wealth. They always had a certain smell to them, their sullied hands from working their way to the top, crushing anybody beneath them. My fingers twitch on my empty glass. 

"Would you like another, sir?" The bartender asks, swooping the glass away with a practiced ease. 

"Yes please." I say offhandedly, too busy focused on my laden thoughts of how that blazing gaze is no longer on me anymore. I still feel the pinpricks lighting my skin, the hairs on the back of my neck at full attention. A sure sign that my senses were on high alert. 

One can never be too careful in this line of work, though I guess I'm using that saying lightly considering I decided to come to a stuffy hotel instead of a cabin in the middle of fucking nowhere. I can hear Shirabu’s distaste in the back of my head, making a vile taste rise in the back of my throat. 

“Here you go.” I nod my thanks as I take the glass in my hands. The brown liquid searing itself on my tongue, down my throat. It’s not strong enough. 

“Is the drink not to your liking?” The question throws me off, and I look to the bartender to see he’s on the complete opposite side. 

“Sorry if I’m intruding, but it looked as if you weren’t pleased.” My eyes slide to the impressive frame next to me, how I had forgotten he was there I don’t know. And _oh what a man he is._

“It’s perfectly fine,” though I’m sure you taste better, “I just had a terrible thought is all.”

He looks as if he doesn’t believe me, which I don’t find the least bit guilty for, perhaps I might indulge him though. He truly is beautiful, with these dim lights overhead casting an intimate shadow across his face. His eyes were glowing, olive hair the same shade falling onto his forehead. His physique was pure muscle, all broad chest and wide shoulders. His slim hips that the obvious tailored suit couldn’t hide, not from my prying eyes that is. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” I find the bob of his Adam’s apple when he speaks absolutely _sexy._  

“Want me to spill my life problems already? We just met after all.” I smirk when he fidgets in his seat. 

“I didn’t mean to pry.”

“That’s perfectly okay, it’s not everyday a beautiful man wants to make mundane conversation with me.” That’s a lie. Oikawa talks to me all the time, which usually ends up in me ignoring him half the time because he spews absolute nonsense. 

“I find that hard to believe, somehow.”

“Well, I am a busy man after all.” 

I take the forgotten glass back in my hand and swirl it before I take a slow sip. His eyes follow the liquid into my mouth and even still after I set it back down, licking my lips. His expression is nothing short of scorching hot. I want him to mark me. Bend me in ways that’ll still sear into me even on my way back to Nekoma. 

“Oh I wouldn’t doubt that in the slightest.” His voice drips like honey, it does something to me that I haven’t felt in a long time and I squirm a little in my chair. It doesn’t go unnoticed, but I ignore that feat along with the slight blush I feel rise up when he smirks behind his glass. 

We stay there well past closing time, exchanging easy banter between us, mixed with sly touches and too long stares. We just met but it feels as if we’ve known each other in every lifetime before this one, though I don’t get my hopes up. I could easily have everything taken away at the drop of a hat. Nothing ever comes that easy in this life. 

“So Semi,” Ushijima says after we stroll out of the lounge. I had been reluctant to give him my name, in my haste I failed to think of something, anything, and he offered his name so politely. With my luck I’d never see this guy again anyways, “would you like to accompany me to my room?” 

“Are you trying to charm me into your bed?” A smile plays on my lips as we near the elevator, pressing the little square. 

“I’m not that much of a gentleman.” 

My breath hitches at the way he’s looking down on me. It wasn’t hard to tell when we were sitting down, but now that he’s next to me I’m really realizing how he looms over me. He looks tall and menacing and I get a fucking thrill out of it. 

“Is that a yes?” He holds the elevator open as we get on, even if I say no I’d have to get on, but I don’t plan on turning that cock down. 

“Yes it is.” 

I glide onto the elevator, ignoring the way my heart stutters when he gets on after me, pushing for the 8th floor. Standing right in front of me as the door closes behind him. Just how long has it been since I’ve been with someone else? I feel adrenaline racing through me, like before a bullet goes through a skull, painting the earth red, people alight with screams. I want him to ravish me, and it must show on my face because his arm rest on the wall behind me as he brings his face closer to mine. Our breaths mingling just as the elevator dings. 

“ _Fuck._ ” Comes the curse. 

A curse from those pretty lips, I guess he’s really not the gentleman he just said he wasn’t. He tugs me along to his room and has it open and me inside splayed against the back before I can even take my next breath. 

“Well you sure don’t waste anytime do you?” A puff of air escaping as his hands slide down my sides before pushing my shirt off. 

“You’re not as subtle as you think you are Semi, it’s cute that you think so though.” 

My witty remark gets swallowed by his lips sealing over mine. They’re soft, softer than I thought they’d be, but the kiss is anything but. It's rough and demanding. I'd say calculated even, with how his hand comes up and swipes across my nipple as his tongue dips into my mouth, like he’s trying to figure out the exact response that gets me ticking. I brush my fingers up the length of his cock, eliciting the exact shiver I was going for before I tug his suit coat off. It really is a nice coat. _Is this Italian?_

The thought gets knocked out of me, quite literally, when he pins his hips to mine against the door. Leg sliding in between my own and grinding up against me. The moan I let out in return is downright _lewd_  and I pray nobody is passing by the door to save myself the humiliation. There's a smirk on his lips when he breaks away, and it pisses me off.

"You sure get worked up easily, don't you _Semi?_ " Ushijima's voice is mocking and I feel my face flame up.

"Why you litt- _nghh!_ "

"What was that?" 

I'd fucking slap this guy and his smug ass smile if I wasn't so distracted by how his nimble fingers made quick work of removing the shirt. The tightness in my pants only intensifying as the shirt hit the ground, throwing my inhabtons away with it as I ride myself against his leg. I knew he was well built, but _damn can I pick em or can I pick em._

I run my tongue across my bottom lip, savoring the way those muscles flex when he brings his hands to my waist. They nearly wrap all around, and knowing that such a tremendous man is about to be inside of me, using me, rubbing his hands across every inch of my body makes me whimper out loud and I grind down shamelessly against his leg.

" _Gorgeous._ "

Rough, calloused hands grip my waist, gliding down passed my hips, and onto my thighs like he's trying to etch my body into his memory. I feel the heat down to the tips of my toes. Whining when his leg knocks mine further apart and he hoists them around him. My arms find their place on his shoulders, digging in when he stripes the flat of his tongue along my neck before he bites down on my collarbone.

" _Oh yes,_ yesyesyes."

I blame my nonexistent sex life for me practically being puty in his hands. I can't seem to care about the smug smirk I feel painting across my skin, not with the way he holds me effortlessly as we start walking to the room. Even if I did get fucked twice a week I don't think anything would compare to his mouth sucking marks along my neck, the heat of his impressive cock rubbing against mine with each step. My head falls back on a groan, staring up at the ceiling as if the heavens are about to swallow me whole. 

"Get up and take your pants off." Ushijima says, more like commands, when he sits us down on the bed, and I huff out a laugh. It's breathless, but I ignore that feat because I'm known for pushing buttons.

"No ‘please’ Ushijima?" I feel his hand twitch from the spot on my thigh and I wonder what it'll take to feel that palm gracing my skin. 

The response is immediate, the way the cool air rushes against me without the warmth of his hands on me, and my fingers tighten on his shoulders. _Pure muscle._ The stretch of it against my palm, there's not a hint of softness and I get a thrill before he moves his hands behind him to lean back, a smug smile forms on his lips.

"Waiting for something Semi?" 

I feel the anger boil in my blood before I can stop it. I could snap his neck in a fucking milisecond if I didn't feel turned on by him humiliating me. _Slut._ Oikawa says vividly in my head. He could have been here in this room with how clearly I heard the words reverberate through me. 

I slide my hands down his arms before I push off the bed to stand in front of him. I could draw this process out, but I feel like it would taunt me more than Ushijima. I bring my fingers to my button, making quick work of the pants. A fleeting look crosses his face, if I hadn't been watching him so closely I might have missed it, but the way his eyebrows shoot up a little when he saw that I indeed had on no underwear, made a surge of smugness fill me.

"Someone was feeling lucky tonight."

I don’t need to make a comeback or witty remark for that, because I completely was. I spent too long trying to fulfil myself with my fingers, a toy, I almost went as far as seducing Kuroo. I was drunk enough to know exactly what I was doing. I had seen the outline of his cock many times, quick glances we used to share, but he stopped me and I had never been more thankful in my life for that. But now, whether it had been Ushijima or some other person, I was going to get mine tonight. I fall to my knees in front of him, ignoring any remark in my mind that taunts me for reliquishing my control so fast, and I unbuckle his pants. 

My eyes slide up Ushijima's frame and a shudder runs through me at the heated look he gives me. I slide his belt off, the smell of genuine leather filtering around me, _oh I missed that smell_. The question must be in my eyes, or I either look fucking desperate, because his eyes widen slightly. 

Something passes between us in that moment, what it is exactly I wouldn't be able to put my finger on it even if it was placed in front of me on a silver platter. But the way his eyes darken is unmistakable. He slides the belt out of my hand before he leans down. I feel a shiver run through me with how the shadows cast over his face, only the moonlight giving away his cruel thoughts, but he tosses the belt aside.

"I won't do it."

Ushijima's voice is steady, supposed to be grounding, and I try not to let the desolation get through to my eyes. Try not to let the desperation bubble up out of my throat, because he doesn't need to know how much I _need_ it, even if I _crave_ for it. I hate him for being right, for having a clear head. I wished he’d shove me down and paint my cheeks a beautiful shade of red. Instead I dip my head and undo his button, taking his underwear with them whenever he lifts off the bed for me, and I throw them aside taking his cock in my hand.

From past experiences, men as big as Ushijima didn't have big cocks, they only had the massive muscles to ogle. But _him._ This man is a different breed. I feel my own cock twitch at the heaviness in my hands. I waste no time licking the drop of precum away from his slit, closing my eyes to savor the taste before I slide him into my mouth. I let out a hum of content with the stretch his cock brings, I'm probably acting like a first class whore the way I bob my head down on him taking him further and further until he slides into my throat.

I could weep with joy at the feeling of having a cock inside my throat again. The way Ushijima groans and tugs my head down again and again. I feel the tears prickle the corners of my eyes, the spit pooling out the side of my mouth, the ache in my jaw. I fucking love it. Feeling like I'm getting more pleasure from it than him. But the way his hands grab onto my hair, pulling and tugging with every hollow of my cheeks, or every time he hits the back of my throat. His groans are the only thing I need to hear to know he's _relishing_ in it.

 "I'm about to cum Semi."

I would’ve pulled off in that moment, I wasn't particulary in the mood finishing by myself after we got this far. But he tugs my head down his length, filling me in places I almost forgot I had and holds me there. I could have cum from that alone, feeling the way his cock jumps in my throat when I seize up around him before relaxing. 

His fingers curl in my hair and he pulls me off, precum and spit stringing out of my mouth when he holds my head back. I stick my tongue out for him when he starts stroking himself, thumb swiping across the head before his spurts coat my tongue. The way Ushijima peers down at me, those olive eyes blown back, like nothing could stop him from giving me his cum. It puts me in a state of euphoria. 

"Hold it there since you look so thankful. Savor it Semi." Ushijima rasps.

He swipes his finger across my bottom lip and I wish I could fucking whine to him. I could have swallowed it if I wanted, but he _knew_. It's been so long since I've followed a command in this setting. Feeling the salty sweet taste of him in the back of my throat. 

"Who knew I'd find a jewel like you in such a proper place." Ushijima muses aloud, bending past me to rummage around in a drawer next to him.

"Tell me Angel, do you like the taste of my cum?" My breathing turns ragged and he just smirks wickedly at me and leans to my ear, "You fucking _love it_ don't you?" He brings his fingers to my mouth shoving my tongue down, "Swallow it."

I obey the command on instinct, my throat trying to work itself to swallow his seed. It's humiliating, the way he's not watching me but gazing down watching me struggle. Fucking sadists. If there was any moment to realize it, this was it, a big fat red flashing neon sign above him but I see it like it’s my calling.

"Beautiful," he slides his fingers out of me wiping them across my collarbone, "get on the bed."

My knees skim across the floor, chafing against the carpet as I get on the bed. I make no effort in trying to look graceful, I know the appeal I have and seeing how Ushijima licks his lips as I lay back on the bed, he knows it too. 

Ushijima's hand slides up my thigh, gliding around to my waist and further up to flick my nipple. I let out a gasp and he leans down to smash his lips against mine. Tongue swiping against my bottom lip, nipping and sucking before he licks across my tongue. His hand slides around to my neck and he graps on, angling his head to deepen the kiss. 

I've never felt completely owned by a kiss, as if he knows this is going to be the first and only time we'll ever be together. He climbs on top on me, easily pulling me onto his lap. The heat from his cock making me clench up in anticipation. 

"Relax." Ushijima whispers on my lips before kissing down along my jawline, sucking the thick vein on my neck, I feel the tension seeping from my bones. 

I groan and bring my hands to his hair holding him in place, at the same time I hear the cap close and he brings his fingers to my hole. A whimper falling from my lips as he bites down and pushes a finger inside of me, thrusting shallowly only going to his knuckle, and it's not satisfying in the least. I want him to stretch me open, make me forget my name because I’m too busy screaming his own. 

"More Ushijima, _more_." He grins along my neck but he complies shoving a second finger next to the first, hitting me right against my prostate. My moan could probably heard in the rooms around us but I don’t have an ounce of empathy for them. 

"I can feel you sucking me in." 

"Stop talking."

He laughs, and it's so carefree in this moment that it makes me snap my head down seeing that beautiful smile covering his face. I feel my heart flutter, and that's fucking dangerous. _Nononono_. 

I knock my head onto his shoulder and latch on as he continues twisting and scissoring his fingers inside of me until breathless moans are falling from my lips. Sighing his name like a prayer when he adds a third finger. I feel that familiar heat pooling in the pit of my stomach. My eyes squeeze shut and I thrust myself back down on his fingers feeling him brush against that spot, and _fuck I'm so close._ His fingers feel so thick inside of me, and then they're gone. _What the fuck._

" _What the fuck._ " I snap my head up and look into his eyes shinning with amusement.

"I didn't tell you that you could come yet, greedy boy."

I feel my agitation flare up at that because _who the fuck does this little shit think he is._ I have half a mind to tell him off, snap his fingers in half, something. The words on my tongue fading into a mewl as he lifts me up and slides inside of me in one swift motion. 

“ _Nghh—_ fuck”

“Damn you’re so tight.” 

He stills for a second inside of me, and I silently thank him that he’s not that cruel to me. He’s going to ruin me I just know he is. I’m never going to be satisfied with anything else in my life, and that notion alone along with the way he starts a slow grind up into me could make me weep. 

Ushijima’s hand slides up the curve of my ass, one settling on the dip in my hip and the other finding it’s spot in my hair. He tugs my hair as he thrusts into me and it’s almost too much. Feeling him stretching me wide, the friction of him sliding against my walls and his hold in my hair getting tighter with each thrust. I feel an errant tear slip behind my closed eyes and I bite my lip hard enough to feel that sweet metallic taste. 

“Open your eyes, look at me.” Ushijima’s voice is tainted in arousal, rougher than what it normally is and it makes me whimper. Eyes slowly sliding open. 

His face is merely a few centimeters away from mine. Hot puffs of breath mingling with my own as he keeps a steady rhythm going. If I closed my eyes it would feel as if I was floating along in a wave pool, an ocean swaying me back and forth, the same way he’s gliding me up and down on his thick cock. He brushes along my prostate and pays no mind to my whimper. 

“Pl...please Ushi, _oh god yes_.”

“Like that?” 

“ _Yes_....”

Ushijima’s arms wrap around my waist pushing me impossibly closer to him, the slide of my cock along his stomach, the way he continues to fuck into me faster. I feel my throat going hoarse, voicing out incoherent syllables. As I scratch my nails across his back, his waist, his shoulders. Any place I can reach on him. My eyes roll behind me as he thrust right against my prostate. I unlatch my hand from the spot it had on his shoulders, little red half moons stare up at me, and I squeeze my hand in between us only for it to get swatted away. 

“What? You’ve never cum with just a cock?” He taunts me. 

If I wasn’t so far gone I’d make a snappy comeback but I can’t do anything now except let out a groan, trying to ride down on him faster when he slows down. 

“How long will it take until you snap Angel?” He licks across the shell of my ear, “or do you want it rough? Your ass gets so tight every time I fuck into you.”

“Shut... _fuck_ , shut up.”

“You don’t mean that,” Ushijima replies casually laying me back on the bed, knees riding up to spread my legs further apart, “Cum for me at anytime, I want to see how gorgeous you look.”

Hands skating to my thighs to keep them in check, before he pumps into me freely hitting right against my spot. I feel like I’m teetering on the edge. Like I’m in a state of vertigo and I can’t yet tip over, until calloused hands swipe over my nipple. He bends down, grinding deeply inside of me, my hands clenching in the sheets and he latches onto my nipple. Tugging as he flicks the other one and I’m tumbling over the edge. 

The scream that’s ripped out of my body doesn’t even sound like my own. Cum painting my torso as he raises up to continue ramming inside of me. I feel my eyes go hazy, refocusing on Ushijima and how he stares down at me like he can’t enough, as if he’s not already devouring me. Like he’s not claiming my ass right now. 

For a second I can almost believe that nothing matters. Here in this moment feeling Ushijima lay claim on me. I don’t care if I’m found tomorrow, that I won’t sully my hands any further, I won’t have to worry about Nekoma or my close friends there. The only thing I care about is the exhilaration I get from Ushijima chasing his orgasm, leaving me on the brink of overstimulation. 

“You look so gorgeous, _shit_ , I wish I could fucking keep you.” 

He slams back into me, knocking any thoughts from my mind as his hips stutter. I feel my back arch obscenely off the bed as the orgasm rolls through him, ripping a silent scream from my throat. The way Ushijima’s fingers dig into my hips to hold me against him, how his head falls back as shudders rack through his body, the sweat glistening on his body. Fuck this man is gorgeous. 

He untangles my legs and they fall to the bed haphazardly, I don’t even put in effort really. He steadies one hand on the bed as he pulls out, and I groan at the loss. The bed dips as he gets up and I close my eyes trying to stabilize my breathing. 

I almost thank the heavens that I’ll never see this man again because that’d just be pure torture to my soul since he’s already ruined me. My eyes snap open when the cold cloth touches my skin and I hiss shooting daggers at the smirk on Ushijima’s face. 

“Just have to get you cleaned up Angel.”

“Hurry up then, and stop calling me that.”

He huffs out a laugh throwing the cloth across the room. It hits the floor with a resounding _slap_ , and he crawls into bed next to me. 

“You don’t me-“

“I’m going to sleep.”

His chuckles shake my back and I find myself smiling, even when he lands a kiss at the base of my neck before I feel the heaviness take over my body. 

———

I snap my eyes open. The thrumming of my heartbeat shaking me awake. I was dreaming about something, more like having a nightmare, I can’t remember about what exactly. The cold sweat lining my body makes me shiver and I borrow closer to the heat behind me trying to shake the remnants of it away. And that’s when I hear it. The soft _plink_ of it echoes around the pitch dark suite. I’d know that sound anywhere. 

_Fuck._ Some vacation this was supposed to be.


	2. 02:34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi finds out some very interesting information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I’m missing a big part in this somehow???? Probably bc I’m getting used to this au, I swear the plot is coming though you guys so please bare with me. I don’t think I’ll make this into a long fic?? So the next chapters to come will probably be excessively long
> 
> Anyways, I hope you find this mildly entertaining and please let me know if I need to clarify things better for the next chapters (^^)

Ushijima’s fingers cover my mouth in an instant. His voice smooth and steady when he speaks lowly in my ear 

“Don’t move.” 

My eyes widen slightly and before I register it he’s halfway across the room. For a man of his caliber he’s surprisingly light on his feet, like the calm before a storm, but my senses are on high alert and I can make out every contour of his body in the early hours moonlight. Years of experience ingrained in my mind picturing his steady gaze and how he holds his weapon. 

I stay frozen in bed. I knew I could have snapped even though I wasn’t prepared for this, but my eyes focus solely on Ushijima and how he seems to know exactly what he’s doing on whoever it is that dared come into the suite. I can sense the red in his eyes, the bloodlust wafting in the air makes my chest heave. 

A black silhouette quick and nimble flashes into the room and Ushijima slides easily behind him. The quick motion of his arm was like an artist. Like he was simply doing a quick stroke with a brush but the movement was unmistakable as the body falls to the floor. 

I weigh my options in the quick five seconds or 2 milliseconds, however long it took for the moment to happen, and the question was in my head as soon as he cut the lights on. The black drowning out his eyes. Ushijima bends down cleaning the knife off on the poor guys shirt, he didn’t even stand a chance. 

Our eyes connect from across the room, him squatting down next to the lifeless figure, mine widened in shock on the bed. My fingers curl around the bed sheets, heart pounding, a new layer of sweat forming on my body for a different reason that I’m sure Ushijima supposes. He throws the knife across the room, forgotten. Hand coming up to run his fingers through his hair as if he didn’t mean to slash a guys neck in the middle of the fucking night, nonetheless in front of someone you just slept with. If it had been anyone else I might have felt sorry for them, but I can’t help but admire the handiwork he just accomplished even if it does make my blood run cold. 

“Semi....“

“Who do you work for?”

The question comes out rougher than I intended and his eyes widen slightly. Everything about him from the way he took control, to the way there was no hesitation at all in his movements. The same look that I’ve always seen reflected in my own eyes when I feel that knife first push through that piece of flesh. He is the same as me. Though Ushijima recovers quickly as if it didn’t happen, as if a fucking body isn’t laying next to his feet coloring the floors red. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” And then he’s raising himself up and walking to the adjoining bathroom. 

I feel the fury in my veins because of his denial, and my legs are swinging out of the bed and I’m behind him just as quickly, tightening my fingers around his arm to thrust him against the wall. 

“Don’t _fuck_ with me Ushijima,” He bristles slightly at my tone, “you think you’re just gonna slit someone’s throat and I’m supposed to act as if it didn’t happen?”

That’s usually _exactly_ how it happens though, but I don’t voice that. Things like this could happen at anytime, but fucking someone in a random hotel on vacation? It’s most definitely _not_ something that’s supposed to happen. Out of all the shit I get myself into this is by far the worst thing that could have happened. If I listen hard enough I’m sure I can hear Nekomata’s screams all the way from Japan. 

“I have no reason to tell you that Semi. You know after all, don’t you?”

“That’s not the point here Ushijima!” My hands fly up pinning him against the wall. I have no idea why I’m pissed off. Maybe because he was the one that got to feel the adrenaline, or the fact that he probably knew exactly who I was when we were sitting at the bar. 

“Oh? Then what is it?”

“Did you know who I was?”

I don’t have to explain any further. The way I can feel his breath hitch slightly, his eyes softening at my question. I feel unusually vulnerable now. The anger is boiling in my veins before I can stop it, and my hand flies up connecting with his cheek. I feel the pinpricks in my skin, see the redness on his cheek. The only movement he made was the flick of his face from the exertion of my palm. 

Ushijima doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t need to. He played me like a fucking fool and I was careless and have nobody to blame but myself for my actions. I felt that sensation before he walked up to me in that lounge, felt my senses on high alert but I chucked it up to nothing. Not only did I give away my identity, but I also slept with him. _Fucking idiot._

The room is eerily quiet as I walk away from him as he’s still perched by the wall, I make quick work of my clothes feeling the bile rise in my throat. I should’ve fucked Kuroo instead, _damn him,_ I just might do it out of spite to myself. 

“Semi...”

“ _Don’t fucking say anything_.”

With all the pride I can muster I make my way to the door, abused ass and all because fuck him. The feeling of his firm hand wrapping around my arm the only thing holding me back. Ushijima smells like blood. Sex and blood. Metallic and sweet, and an absolute dangerous concoction to someone like me. 

“I didn’t mean for it to happen like this Angel.”

That fucking pet name. The damn sincerity in his tone. The way his hand tightens around my arm as if he won’t let me go, like I would listen to his fucking excuses. I wished I could snap every single one of his fingers in half for thinking he could lay his hands on me so casually. His breath warms my back as he rests his forehead on my shoulder. 

“Let me explain.”

“ _Ha_...you’re hilarious Ushijima.”

Snatching my arm out of his I make my way to the door, ignoring that stabbing feeling in my chest. My arm still tingles from his touch. Everything still stings from his touch and I jab the elevator button with more force than I should have. I slam the door to my suite when I make it to the 4th floor punching in those familiar numbers when I hear that sickeningly sweet voice on the other line. 

“Get me the hell out of here.”

I cut the call just as quickly as I dialed it. It’s 2:34am. The light shines back in my eyes and I feel my hands start to shake. I hadn’t even unpacked my clothes yet. I snatch the bag up, throwing the hotel card across the counter, damn my manners, and walk out of the hotel as if a demon is chasing me. The cold hits my face. Like walking out after a too hot shower. Ushijima’s scent fills my nostrils and I hate myself. One night with him felt like eons. 

_Some fucking vacation this was._

———

“Who the fuck is that bastard?”

The door slams behind me engulfing us in darkness, save for the light shinning through on unamused eyes, but that’s still not enough to get him to put the damn game down. 

“Hello to you too Semi.”

I sigh, rubbing my hands down my face before falling back onto the soft couch with a huff. I have no reason being a snotty little shit to Kenma, I already had Oikawa brief him before I got on the plane. Effectively ignoring Kuroo’s sly remark before hanging up. To say the long flight was deteriorating to my soul would be putting it mildly. I was fucking fuming and Nekomata was too. It was a rookie mistake, one I should have and could have avoided if I didn’t get caught up in the high of it all. 

“Ushijima. First name Wakatoshi. Ace of Shiratorizawa. Code name _Washi._ ” I snap my head up from the couch as he continues rambling on. My fingers dig into my thighs, “Absolutely no files pertaining to him, his whereabouts, I found it easily enough though.” No surprise there. “He’s a nobody, so to say, to the outside world. Wanted in almost every country. Specializes in just about anything if the few files on him were anything to go by..”

Kenma fades off glancing up at me. He sets the game down and I steel myself for his next words. Kenma never puts his fucking game down, he never gives anybody their full attention unless it absolutely requires it and the way he leans forward in his chair, golden eyes scrutinizing in the dim light before he speaks makes me hold my breath in anticipation. 

“To put it lightly Semi. Shiratorizawa has been putting tabs on you. How it’s managed to escape my attention pisses me off more than the person who was able to accomplish it.”

The fact that someone was able to get one over on Kenma should worry me, especially something like _this._ He’s a genius of a hacker, efficient in his work space. He’s truly one of a kind. Knowing exactly when and where to send us on our missions. The fact that he had no idea I was being targeted, hell even _I_ didn’t know I was being targeted, makes me feel anxious. And here I was walking right into the damned lions den. 

“Moscow, Paris, Seoul, and Osaka.” My eyes widen. “Shiratorizawa wants you.” My blood runs cold. I grit my teeth. 

“ _I’m going to kill that bitch_.”

“He could’ve killed you.”

That notion makes me snap my mouth shut because he’s absolutely right. Ushijima could’ve slit my throat just as quickly and beautifully as he did that other figure, and nobody would have known what happened. I let my guard down. Among the top two here at Nekoma, and I let my guard down to someone who could have killed me in my sleep and even before then. 

“I’m gathering information now.” He leans back in his chair picking his game up, “I’ll let you know when something comes up.”

I stand up from my spot, stretching my arms over head before I give a quiet ‘thank you’ to Kenma. The brightness of the hall lights make me squint my eyes closed. My head is pounding. Besides the few hours on the plane I haven’t gotten anymore rest, choosing to come to headquarters instead of my quiet living space. Though now that I know I’m being targeted by none other than the guy that fucked my brains out, headquarters seems like the safest place for me right now. 

Oikawa is sprawled across Matsukawa on the couch in the lounge when I make my way there. Kuroo flicking his eyes to mine when I enter. Long legs spread out obscenely on the chaise, looking like he doesn’t have a care in the world. That bored facial expression of his morphing into a Cheshire grin when he sees me walking up to them. 

“Well if it isn’t the man of the hour.” Oikawa speaks up first. 

“Shut it Oikawa.” He gives me a devious smirk before focusing back on Mattsun. 

“So how was your vacation?”

Mattsun and Oikawa snicker, disguising it as coughs when I glare at them. 

“And the infamous UshiWaka? Number 2 at Nekoma sure doesn’t waste time, bedding a man like that on the first night.” Kuroo whistles nodding his head at me, “I’m highly impressed Semi. Did you enjoy it?” His voice purrs from across the room. 

Instead of answering him I leisurely stroll over ignoring the comfort the chair could bring, he smirks as his eyes travel down the expanse of my body. Oikawa and Mattsun decide to slink away, not giving a second glance back at the obvious gaze we have trained on each other. 

Kuroo is infuriating and provocative. Always pushing because I never push back, save for that one night. I can say I’ve finally snapped, but it’s probably just because I’ve gotten laid decently that puts the fire in my eyes, gives me just the littlest of flicks in my hips. Taunts of the organization rivalry forgotten because the way he’s looking makes me want to paint him pinks and reds until I see scorching white behind my eyes, until olive ones are erased from my minds eye. 

“You wanna figure it out for yourself _Tetsu?_ ” He visibly shudders at my taunt, my hands coming up on either side of his on the lounge chair, he licks his lips hungrily. 

“Be careful what you ask for dove.”

My eyes widen when his hand bunches in my shirt, schooling my features as he tugs me towards him. His breath ghosting over the shell of my ear. 

“Tell me Semi,” it’s Kuroo’s words this time but all I hear is Ushijima’s deep rumble repeating the same exact words and all I want to do is figure out if Kuroo can burn every trace of him away, “were you satisfied without the restraints?”

He unfists his hand from my shirt falling back onto the leather with that damn cocky grin. My mind flashing back to his slender fingers entrapping my wrist together with ease, the feeling of them chaffing together as he clenches tighter, and my blood boiling. 

“There you are Semi.” Shirabu cracks. His tone effectively cutting off to where my dark thoughts were headed. 

I have yet to figure out if that was a good thing or not, but as I turn away from Kuroo’s catlike glint and face Shirabu’s straight laced bangs, lips turned down into a pout, I feel my face sour. I’d much rather deal with Kuroo’s teasing lilt. 

“What is it?”

“Someone’s touchy tonight. Was Ushijima-san not a good enough lay for you?” I feel my fingers clench at my sides as he swipes his through the air, the feeling of nonchalance rolling off of him. 

“Oh well that doesn’t matter to me one way or the other,” he continues on, “I just wanted to see if you fucked up as badly as everyone’s been talking about.”

“ _Tch,_ that’s rich coming from you. Aren’t you the one that was pining after that pretty little ginger?”

Shirabu’s face turns vividly red and I see his arm twitch slightly. I wonder for a second if he hits harder than he did since the last time. 

“It was an undercover mission _Semi-san,_ at least I don’t go around sleeping in enemy territory.” 

“Now wait just a minute.” Kuroo’s smooth voice joins in on the conversation before I can actually test my latest theory, his voice a dangerously low purr. “Not only did you interrupt a very important conversation between us,” I hold my scoff in just barely, “but you also decided to do so in front of me. I suggest you heed your words lightly _Kenjirou._ If you have something to say get on with it, if not dismiss yourself.”

There are many things that I admire in this world, and among the top of them are how Kuroo can go from seducing someone to spouting out a command in that no nonsense tone of his. Though I’m sure those two go hand in hand. The way his eyes get impossibly dark and he grins menacingly as if he just dares one of the underlings to test him. You don’t have to see him in action to know that it would make a weaker man piss his pants. He wasn’t the Ace here for no reason. Shirabu backtracks himself when a slight huff leaves his lips, legs taking him slightly back when Kuroo’s shift on the chaise. 

“Excuse me Kuroo-san, I’m sorry Semi-san. Nekomata-sensei says we’ll be having a debriefing at approximately 14:00.” Shirabu bows slightly before scurrying off, glancing behind him as he goes the way Oikawa and Mattsun left to. 

“You and that kid.” Kuroo sighs rubbing his eyes. 

I choose to ignore that, what can I say? There are certain people you mix with and others not so well, though that’s putting it mildly when it deals with Shirabu and I. I shift from my place in front of him only to have a hand grasp my arm before I can move. 

“And where do you think you’re going?”

“I know it might be hard to believe, Kuroo-sama, but not everybody wants to be graced by your beauty all of the time. It’s painful really, I can’t stand it.” 

That dark smile graces his face, eyes turning into crescent moons, his hand searing itself onto my arm. 

“Oh no Semi, we still have important things to discuss.” 

 

————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My terrible bad habit is shipping Semi with everyone. Why am I like this?????


	3. Next page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi and Kuroo encounter a stranger on a night of reconnaissance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses for why this is so late, especially since I've had this done since last week, but this ch is shorter than what I would have hoped bc I like leaving off on cliffhangers(: After I was done w this I came to the conclusion that I'm terrible with plots and literally turn everything into smut. I have no idea why I am like this but please bear with me. There is slightly some plot in this......don't expect too much from me though......

_2 months later_

 

Everything went fairly smoothly after the little _incident._ Or as smooth as the life of an assassin could be. Shiratorizawa never turned up, it was as if my night with Ushijima had never happened. That is, if the stabbing in my chest ever went away. Every time I closed my eyes in the dark I still saw those olive eyes shinning at me, I could still pinpoint every crease of his hand, every pad of his fingertip ghosting across my body. It was as if he was always there taunting me. 

 

The only time I felt safe away from him was when I had a mission to accomplish. I settled with sniping, I took job after job until Kuroo sensed his Ace position was about to be in danger. Then we settled for challenging other. Thrill seekers is what we were. Doing duo missions when it only required one person just to feel the adrenaline. The challenge it brought to see who was stealthier at striking out prey first. The taunts afterwards for whoever accomplished it, it was usually almost always Kuroo, but I wouldn’t ever admit that to him. We stopped when Nekomata caught onto our gist. We got quite the tongue lashing for it, I can still feel the shiver down my spine. Or maybe it’s just because of my attire. 

 

“I must say Eita,” I roll my eyes when the low purr of Kuroo’s voice comes through the com, “I never thought I’d see the day you’d fit that nice lithe body in a dress.” 

 

I gaze unpleasantly into my drink at his commentary, “Please shut up Tetsu.” 

 

“Anything for you dove, remind me to thank Kenma though.” 

 

I give out an indignant huff before turning back towards the bar, twirling my glass absentmindedly before taking a sip. Kuroo was correct though. It was a gorgeous silver gown that Kenma graciously graced me with instead of the usual tuxedo I was prepared for. A slit marking its way up one of my thighs and the back is nonexistent. I had hoped it’d be silk, and black, but one can’t complain because of the unexpected, the material was still soft against my skin. It was absolutely gorgeous paired with the long sleek black wig that accompanied it, if Kuroo’s constant appreciation after seeing me in it was anything to go by. 

 

It’s just supposed to be a night of reconnaissance. The target a wealthy 25 year old male who’s been dabbling in dealings that were far over his little head, I snapped the file closed before passing it onto Kuroo. The who’s and what’s never mattered to me, I liked to have a clean slate instead of burrowing myself in information, only settling on the important details. It doesn’t make me feel any more good about myself. My hands are already sullied enough. 

 

I take another sip of my drink, _why the fuck are these drinks so weak lately_ , watching the people along the mirror. Said target, a Kageyama Tobio, is entertaining a few people by the blackjack area. Permanent scowl fixed on his face while a little orange haired kid fires off at the mouth to him. He looks like he couldn’t be a day over 15 with how small he is, with the work the ebony haired guy is in that wouldn’t surprise me in the least, but his physique is clear underneath that buttoned up shirt, as well as the fact Kuroo said that was his bodyguard. Such a small man for the job if I were to say so, but the way his eyes were alight with mischief darting around to every corner of the casino with practiced ease showed his true nature. That’s going to be a tough one to get through. 

 

I’m just about to voice my thoughts when a chill finds it’s way up my spine, making me remember just how exposed I am in the dress. But it’s not just any breeze. It’s that same gut wrenching feeling I had before all those months ago, the goosebumps alight on my skin, it’s unmistakable. I flick my eyes surveying my surroundings. _Nothing._

 

“Tetsu.”

 

His voice breaks through just as dainty fingers slide around my neck, halting me from saying anything else to Kuroo so I don’t blow our cover. He must be able to sense that, I hope to every being that he does, because the figure that slides into the barstool next to me makes every nerve stand on end. He’s not just _staring_ at me, he’s practically looking right through me. His bright red hair sticking out on end with a leer on his lips. He’s not gorgeous, but he’s not exactly hideous either, with the tuxedo he’s in it probably adds to his attraction. But I don’t like this on edge feeling, it’s not one I’m used to. I squirm in the stool wondering if this is what Kuroo’s prey feel like when he scrutinizes them. 

 

“So.....you must be the Angel.” 

 

My breath slightly hitches and he nods his head as if that’s all the confirmation in the world, “thought so. You know this wig doesn’t really do you justice,” his fingers curl under the cap playing with the curls at the nape of my neck while he leans impossibly close to me, tugging lightly when I go to pull away, “I have every eye in this room trained on you doll, so don't try anything. No, you don’t have to look around, I just want to talk to you Semisemi. Or do you prefer Eita? Or maybe _Angel_ suits your taste more?”

 

His voice purrs across my ear making me shudder despite the turmoil building up in the pit of my stomach, and I grind my teeth together before spitting out, “I’d appreciate it more if you didn’t call me shit. Now, _let me go._ ”

 

“You are a feisty one aren’t you, Ushi told me how much fun you had together. Though you were more submissive with him than you're being with me, I’m kinda hurt dollface.” I uncurl my hand from my glass, but he catches it smoothly before I can retaliate. Fingers ghosting over the pulse in my palm before he gives it a light squeeze.

 

“Oh look at that fire hidden beneath those eyes, you’re a trained killer aren’t ya? You’re little friend that’s walking around here is a scary one there though, it’s like he sniffed me out in the crowd.” Kuroo snickers behind the com but all I see is red, snatching my wrist out of whoever this pricks hand is, albeit gracefully just in case we're being watched, I may be one pissed off 'lady' but I don't need to bring attention to myself. I grasp his wrist just as quickly as he took mine, twisting until that leer on his face falters slightly. 

 

“Listen here,” I tug him closer to me seeing the pain in his eyes just as I lean into his ear, “I don’t know who the fuck you are, but speak to me again, _touch_ me again and I’ll slash your throat the instant you even think about doing it.”

 

I lean back slightly and let go of his wrist in favor of tossing my drink back before I stand up. I never really had a flair for wearing dresses, Oikawa once said it added to the charm of making prey fall for him, of course half of that could have just been because it was Oikawa. But as I slide up from my stool, keeping my eyes downcast towards him while his roam up from the tips of these ungodly heels not stopping until he’s looking in my eyes, gives me a thrill. That look of wonder full in his eyes like nobody’s ever taunted him before. It makes me want to bring my heel up and see how long it’d take for him to squeal, to see how long it’ll take him to break. Instead I give him a sultry smile, his crimson eyes peaking with interest even though I’m sure my ill intent is showing clearly. 

 

“Now you enjoy yourself for the rest of the evening, sir.”

 

If I swing my hips when I walk away, I won’t admit it, though the heels are a magnificent addition for doing so. I could only hope Ushijima is in here somewhere watching me, his eyes trained on something that he won’t ever get to touch again. Kuroo breaks through the com giving a low whistle, I snatch it out of my ear tossing it in the purse just as he makes it around the machines. 

 

I roll my eyes at his mischievous face, “Please don’t say anything Tetsu.”

 

“Oh? But why not _Angel._ ” He throws his head back and laughs when I glare at him, sliding his hand around my waist. His voice gets unusually rough when he leans to my ear, “you know he’s watching you? He almost made my heart flutter with jealousy when he saw that guy touching you.”

 

“I had a feeling yes, and stop being so dramatic Tetsu. Let’s get out of here already. We have everything we need until tomorrow evening.”

 

“You didn’t want to give him a show?”

 

His fingers tighten around my waist sending a thrill through my body, his pupils drowning out his eyes with lust when I turn wide brown eyes to his, his cherry lips already slick with spit after licking them. I feel the heat spreading throughout my body and I give out a breathless laugh. 

 

“Are you testing me Kuroo?”

 

Kuroo’s smirk is downright sinful, the same one he always reserves for me but I see the heat behind those eyes. The feeling of his hand searing into my waist. We’ve been tiptoeing around each other ever since that day I got back from my ‘vacation’ and decided to tease him. The tension was nearly palpable between us when we were around Oikawa or Mattsun, even Kenma, but nothing gets past him anyways. I spent weeks wishing I could get Ushijima out of my head, and the way Kuroo’s hair is falling haphazardly across his face looking like the devil himself. Eyes tracing my tongue across my lip before I give him a matching grin. That’s all it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was listening to BTS' "Like" while writing this and that gave me total inspiration for putting Semi in a dress, you're welcome.
> 
> Also I am slightly mad at myself for putting Tendou on the bad guys(?) side. I feel like he would've been a good mc for a assassin/hitmen au.


	4. Whiplash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi is good at playing with fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW AM I FINALLY UPDATING THIS?! I’m not even going to lie, I knew I was procrastinating lmfaooimapieceofshitooooo, but I hope you guys like it even though I have absolutely no idea what the hell I’m doing with this yet LOL
> 
> Sorry if there are any errors. Not only am I trash at updating early, but I’m also trash at revising my work

Another way to spell Tetsurou is Trouble. He wasted no time thrusting me against the wall in the corner, out of space to not bring ourselves attention, but just enough for the right person to see. The cool of the wall pressing against my back as he pins his hips against mine. Slender fingers running up to map my hips, my waist, brushing them across a nipple before he slides his hand around my neck. 

My breathing is ragged, chest brushing across his with every heave. Kuroo’s lips feather against mine and I try not to close the distance even though every nerve in my body is screaming for his lips to be on mine. His chuckle tingles my mouth and when I slide my eyes up to his face his expression is unreadable, but that _heat._ There’s pure, unadulterated desire hidden there. 

“I’ve been wanting to do this ever since Paris.” 

Kuroo’s confession should surprise me, considering he was the one that denied me when I came onto him, but I was drunk then so it doesn’t shock me in the least. Instead it spurs me on, I use that as my invitation to brush our lips together, feeling his fingers tighten on my neck as I press our lips harder together. 

His lips are just as sweet and demanding as I always imagined they’d be. Rough nicks to my bottom lip make me gasp into the air surrounding us. Kuroo wastes no time slipping his tongue into my mouth. 

A passionate dance of lips and tongues, and hands roaming around straining forearms underneath an elegant suit. A palm brushing up my leg, I’ll have to thank Kenma for being so generous about getting a dress with a slit. Kuroo’s fingers slightly squeeze my neck, angling his head just so that it drives me absolutely wild as his tongue licks into the corners of my mouth, and my hips grind on instinct. His fingers skim closer to the exact spot I want him too. 

The low groan that slips past Kuroo’s lips is a sound I could never be able to put into words. I chase after his lips when he backs away and he brings both hands to my waist, pinning me back against the wall, lips dusting against mine as his husky voice dances across my them. 

“Eita are you wearing fucking _panties?_ ” 

A rhetorical question, really, since his hand is finding its home above my thigh. His tongue licking across my bottom lip halts any smart remark I could give him. Dainty fingers sliding under the lace material and snapping it back onto the tender flesh. Tetsu’s name leaves my mouth on a low whimper and suddenly the heat of his body is gone from mine. I still feel the burn of him everywhere on my skin, the tug on my neck, fingers sliding to the spot I want them to. I bite my lip hard enough to get that metallic taste so that an embarrassing moan won’t escape me. 

As I open my eyes though I see that smug smirk across his face like he knows exactly what he’s doing, and it wouldn’t surprise me in the least if he does. It wouldn’t surprise me at all if he had each and every scenario planned out in that brain of his, just because that’s how Kuroo is. He never misses a single step, and while I usually admire that feat, in this situation I absolutely loathe it. 

“Shall we leave now dove?” He asks holding his arm out to me, to which I promptly smack away and push myself off the wall. His dark chuckle sends a chill up my spine, I ignore it though. I won’t admit it. I won’t say I imagined how it would sound with him twisting me in different ways in that quick little second that passed by. The reason, or person, we did the little tirade for escaped my mind just as quickly. 

 

———

 

“How’re you doing over there dove?”

Kuroo’s voice rings through the com and I hope nobody around sees the slight jump I give in surprise. 

“Fine.”

My soft voice sounds strained even to my own ears. Fine would be the last thing I am, and he must sense that because a snort follows soon after the word leaves my mouth. I’d never been distracted on a job. I blame that fact being that I’d never been on such a job with Kuroo. 

Saying yesterday was a mistake would have been a grave understatement. Especially with the duties we had to carry out today. I couldn’t stop my mind from drifting back to the way his eyes bored into mine, how his leg felt slotted in between mine. It wouldn’t have been so bad had he not ignored me when we rode up the elevator, and then on for the rest of the night. That didn’t stop the lingering touches, how his eyes suddenly changed to dark orbs before he said goodnight for the evening. Needless to say, I didn’t sleep a wink. 

Normally that doesn’t stop me. Our flirtatious banter usually knows no bounds, and here it is biting me in the ass as I sit on the same barstool I was perched upon yesterday. The casino is especially busy today. Not surprising, it’s a banquet of some sort. A celebration. Why he ever had such a thing in a casino I would never know, but this was the perfect opportunity to attend to the task at hand. Luckily said task for me includes sitting at the bar in yet another piece of scrap called a dress, while Kuroo stakes out the target. 

My eyes flick from head to head, casually surveying my surroundings until the cue comes. I take a sip of my drink, water for this evening, letting the soft tune of Frank Sinatra filter my ears. It might be stuffy in here but at least the music is good. The heady scent of expensive cigars surround us, obnoxious laughter. I hear Kuroo scoff in my ear, probably as overwhelmed as I am, and that’s when I see them. 

The color of moss covering the sea before the oceans rage sweeps it away. There’s danger hidden beneath those eyes. A menacing aura that seems to seep deep into the veins of the people he’s walking through to get next to me. Their eyes widening before scurrying to get out of there way. My own eyes widen and I let out a shuddering breath slamming my glass back on the table. 

The godforsaken heels couldn’t move my feet fast enough, how women do it or Oikawa for that matter, manage to accomplish anything in these things is beyond me. A warm palm encloses around my arm, they’re only warm on the outside, I feel that coldness beneath them. Yanking my arm away only for him to grasp harsher, really I should have known better than to think I could. 

“Sit back down Angel.” The rumble of his voice vibrates along my neck and I shiver despite of myself. 

“I have absolutely nothing to say or do with you,” I commend myself for speaking so clearly even through my emotional turmoil. Though that’s probably just because I’m not looking into those eyes. 

“ _Everything okay Semi?_ ” I’d never been happier to hear Kuroo’s voice, and I give a small hum of acknowledgement in return. 

“ _Okay. It’s almost go time._ ”

Not giving Ushijima a minute to spare I turn on my heels to face him. If I had thought he looked threatening walking towards me, I had absolutely no words now for how he looked down at me. Even if being in heels brought me closer to his height, the weight of his stare made me feel as if I was a mere mortal looking up to someone’s god. 

“Did he fuck you?”

My eyes widen slightly and breath hitches at his commanding tone before I school them just as quickly. Bright olive eyes flashing in warning. Ever being the one to love playing with fire though, I let a small smirk grace my lips. His fingers tighten around my arm and I’m almost 100 percent positive there will be bruises there tomorrow, but I ignore that and slide up to him. 

Ushijima looks mouthwatering in his suit, even more so because I know how the shape of his body is underneath. The stretch of muscle, the softness of his skin. I slide my free hand down his chest stopping dangerously close above his belt. He quirks an eyebrow at me and his hand loosens slightly on my arm. Looks like Ushijima is a weak man after all. I push myself against his front, the soft fabric of the dress mingling with the roughness of the suit makes my nipples hard and I feel a shiver rack through him. That could mostly deal with the wig brushing across his jawline as I lean close to his ear, watching the goosebumps rise on his skin before I let out a husky whisper. 

“I let him fucking _use me_ Ushijima.”

I lick a stripe across his jaw before I back away, snatching my arm out of his hand before he can react and breeze past him. 

“We’re doing this now Kuroo and then getting the hell out of here.”

“Oh,” Kuroo’s voice cracks through the com and he clears his throat, “Okay Semi.”

A few beats pass before Kuroo speaks again as I walk past our target, his eyes follow the swing of my hips letting me know I got him in my grasp. A smile tugging on my lips. 

“Remind me to not get on your bad side dove.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading this, it was as disappointing as I thought it’d be hahahahahahbsbsnsksk. I’ll actually try and update this sooner for you guys(ToT)


	5. Orbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no words to explain this chapter honestly. There is some plot but I’ve really just come to the conclusion that I am indulging myself with this fic so there’s that (Ｔ▽Ｔ) 
> 
> This next chapter will most likely be my absolute favorite so I will take my time and savor it. I hope you enjoy whatever this fic has to offer(^^)   
> (Which is absolutely nothing hahahabduehsn)

“Good job boys, though I had no doubt in your abilities as always. Now onto more important matters.” Nekomata’s voice goes from amused to serious in a flash, voice dropping an octave, “Shiratorizawa.”

The one word is enough to make me bristle slightly. I hear Kuroo let out a sigh next to us, Kenma now setting his game down taking that as a sign for him to come forward. 

“I realized too late that they overshadowed us,” Kenma’s voice sounding irritated in a way I’ve never experienced before, “whoever it is working for them keeps finding a way to get around me, they’re efficient and it might be effective had I not caught on the moment something happened. The only problem we have now is trying to figure out a way to get around them, or a step ahead of them.”

Kuroo leans forward with an amused smile painted on his face even though the atmosphere is anything but, and that alone could set me on edge for whatever he’s about to say. 

“Then why don’t we just go along with it.”

And there it is. My fingers tighten on the chair and I purse my lips together snapping my head towards him, “Kuroo that’s the worst-“

“That wouldn’t be too bad of an idea.”

My eyes widen of their own accord flicking to Nekomata. Mouth working open and closed trying to form words when Kenma speaks up first. He’s the reasonable one, so he could easily bring sense to them with how much of an idiotic plan that would be. Though I wouldn’t dare say that to Nekomata’s face, I’m sure he had his reasons for saying so, but I can’t say the same about Kuroo. 

“Hmm,” everyone’s sat in a tense silence, though I’m sure I’m the only tense one, before Kenma finally decides to talk, “that actually does seem like it’d work.”

“Are you fucking serio-“

“ _Eita._ ” I grit my teeth together turning to Nekomata. This is an absolutely moronic plan, who in the hell would so willingly go into enemy territory.

“I understand why you would act like this, but Shiratorizawa has been after you for some time now. We’ve managed to slip past them every time, but this last time cut it too close. The only reasonable thing to do would be to fall into whatever trap they lay, so to say. We have the people and resources to cover you, and to escape if anything should go wrong.”

Nekomata speaks with years of experience, doubt nowhere hidden in his tone, yet the nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach won’t go away. I trust my companions with my life, it’s not hard to say that in the least with this line of field. You have to have explicit trust in your partners, but this is something we’ve never had to deal with with all these years we’ve been together, and the fact that it’s all because of _me_ gives me an acidic taste in the back of my throat. 

Warm slender fingers cover mine, peeling them back from the leather I didn’t realize I was grasping so tightly. My eyes slide to the frame next to mine, “I won’t let anybody lay a finger on you Semi.”

Kuroo’s possessive tone did _not_ make my heart flutter. My face also did not turn a deep shade of red at the fact that he said that so easily in front of our superior. I tear my eyes away from his dark orbs, looking at Nekomata then again at Kenma before letting out a deep sigh, slugging back into my chair in resignation. 

“Fine.”

“Kenma go on and get something started. Semi you will not be on anymore missions until we get this situated,” my head snaps up at that but Nekomata easily ignores it, “that is all. Get some rest.” His tone is final and I give out a huff standing up to walk briskly to the door, yes I know, I’m very mature. 

A hand stops me, grasping my arm tighter than what any sane person would do. I could have broke his wrist within seconds if it wasn’t for the way Kuroo thrust my back against the wall halting any smart remark I was about to make. Fingers gripping my chin to look into his eyes. Those dangerous eyes. I hated them when I first saw them and I hate them even more now. 

Kuroo always had a million ways to get under someone’s skin just by getting a glimpse into their eyes. Knowing each and every dark secret you had hidden beneath yourself. He picks up on it like it’s as easy as breathing for him. My teeth grind together as he opens his mouth to speak, my eyes catching the smug look on Kenma’s face as he passes by us. _Fucking traitor._

“I don’t care about you mouthing off at me, but keep yourself in check in front of Nekomata, Eita.” He’s absolutely right, I would never have dared acted like that in front of him in a million years, but with how everything is starting to pan out I let my emotions get to me. I don’t give Kuroo the satisfaction by agreeing with him though. 

“What the fuck do you even care for?” Ever the mature adult I am, spitting my words at him, he raises an eyebrow at me like a disappointed father and that pisses me off more, “I don’t see why it matters what the fuck I do or say. Everything’s being handled without asking my opinion anyways.”

“You’re important to us Semi, we’re just doing whatever we have to do to keep you safe,” _You’re important to me,_ is what it sounded like he wanted to say. I don’t know why, but that seemed to piss me off more. The fact that he can’t say it. The fact that all of this is occurring because of me. Not knowing if one of my friends might lose their life over a simple fling that turned out to be a fucking catastrophe. 

“I could go to them without you guys even realizing it.” I don’t know why I said that, the words leaving my mouth before I even realized. 

The stinging on my cheek wasn’t surprising in the least, though I expected Kuroo to slap a bit harder than that. It was merely a slap to snap me to my senses. My eyes darting off to the side of him, not wanting to witness how his eyes flash threateningly in a way I’ve never experienced. And the fact that it’s landed on me makes me shift against the wall, gooseflesh breaking out across my skin as he leans close to my ear. 

“You want to say that again?” Kuroo’s voice is an octave lower than I’ve ever heard it and I shudder despite the menacing aura surrounding him. 

My mouth opens, but nothing escapes me. His fingers dig into my cheeks prompting me to look at him, mouth set in a hard line and gaze as dark as every black hole imaginable. I see myself being swallowed whole by them alone. 

“I asked you a question and you didn’t answer me, I said you want to say that again dove?”

The petulance seeps away from my body, now being replaced by something else. Something dangerous. Kuroo’s deep baritone, the grip on my arm and face, the way he’s staring down on me making me feel like he could get away with anything he does to me in this moment. A tiny whimper leaves my mouth and he doesn’t look the slightest bit phased by it, which only seems to effect me more. 

“I didn’t mean it.” My voice sounds small and extremely vulnerable, and I hate myself for it. Especially so when Kuroo smirks down at me looking like the devil himself, and my breath hitches. 

“Oh is that so? Okay then.”

And just as quickly as he was on me, he’s walking away from me. Gasp leaving my lips as his fingers graze from arm to my waist. I realize for an embarrassing moment that I’m hard, a desperate, “ _Kuroo,_ ” escaping me that I’d most likely kill myself over had my mind not been fizzled. 

Said person turns back and looks at me as if that moment didn’t happen, as if he didn’t know what he did to me. His eyes sliding down my frame and I feel his caress on each and every single part of my skin making my breathing turn ragged. 

“Come here.”

I push myself off the wall faster than I would have intended, standing in front of him in mere seconds. His fingers brush along my cock and I bite my lip holding in the whine I so desperately want to let out. Kuroo tuts and brings a hand up to slide my lip out of my mouth, his dainty finger running over the moisture gathered on my bottom lip. 

“What a needy little boy you are,” Kuroo says mockingly. I can’t bring myself to speak, rather it be an insult or an agreement, I open my mouth instead running my tongue along the pad of his fingertip, enjoying the way his pupils seem to completely drown out the cinnamon in his eyes. 

“ _Ugh,_ get a room you heathens.” Oikawa’s obnoxiously loud voice should have been like pouring ice water over your body, but instead it fuels that sick part inside of me and I slide Kuroo’s fingers deeper into my mouth. A sound of mock horror is heard from across the lounge room and Kuroo smirks in victory. 

“That’s enough of that now,” he says while sliding his finger out of my mouth. 

I can’t place the look in his eyes. It usually brings up irritation inside of me, but all I feel is warmth now. The fact that he’s always been a mystery probably adding to my attraction to him, but he glances away, effectively breaking whatever silent spell we had on each other. 

“Go on and talk to Kenma.”

That wasn’t what I wanted to hear at all. Not after he toyed with me like it was as easy as breathing for him, like we didn’t share whatever type of fucking moment that was. The warmth in my body is replaced with anger and I tamp in down and grit my teeth, turning away from him without responding. 

“Oh and Semi,” I pause mid stride and turn around to glare at Kuroo, the look in his eyes halting me from saying something stupid like always, “come to my room when you’re done.”

I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding when he turns to walk back towards his room. The coldness of the lounge now taking ahold of me. I would have liked to say that his words didn’t echo around in my brain on my way to talk with Kenma. And even still when he was going over his thoughts on whatever intel I could give him on the weirdo who talked to me at the bar, him informing me his name was Tendou, and on Ushijima. 

“Are you okay Semi? You seem distracted?”

“Huh? Oh yeah I’m fine,” I lie. Oh man what a bold faced lie. Kenma even raises an eyebrow like he knows full well I’m anything but okay. Instead he just gives me a knowing smirk while turning back into his chair, eyes trained on his laptop typing away at who knows what. 

“Okay, I think that should be it. If I need anything else I’ll know where to contact you,” Kenma says it with just a hint of smugness but I can’t bring myself to care since I’m already halfway out of the door. 

I almost hiss at the brightness of the hallway. Damn Kenma for keeping it so dark in his workspace, who the hell can work like that. The sound of my footsteps echo throughout the hallway, it’s completely silent which isn’t surprising, but it’s quiet enough that the only thing I can seem to focus on is the pounding of my heartbeat. 

I slow my pace in order to get my thoughts together. I know exactly what I’m walking myself into, but the thought of it is enough to give me heart palpitations. By the time I’ve come to calm myself down I realize I’m standing right outside of his door. 

We have ‘bunks’ so to say, here at Nekoma. With how our lifestyle is you never know when or where you’ll end up, so it’s only natural to have our own rooms. The lounge has a main hallway with separate smaller hallways spacing out of them with 2 rooms on each row. 

To my despair, Oikawa shares the same hallway as Kuroo, which only turns for the worst when I hear a door open up behind me. 

“Why...What brings you around this way Semisemi?” Oikawa’s tone is as light and airy as always, it makes me feel like I’m stuffed inside of a closet with not enough air to go around. 

“I’m just-“

“Going to have some fun with our Tetsu-chan?”

“Look here you little sh-“

“Ah it’s okay it’s okay, you don’t have to beat around the bush with me Semi. You were practically gagging on his finger earlier. By all means, take that edge off.”

My face flushes at his reminder of what I did and I turn on my heels fast to see Kuroo already leaning against his doorframe. Smirk in place at my clear embarrassment. He pushes himself off the wall, no I don’t look at the flex of his stomach when he does so, because of course he would be fucking shirtless. I scurry past him, and hear a breezy laugh following behind me before the door closes. I suddenly don’t give a shit about what type of silent exchange he and Oikawa just had. 

Kuroo’s hand slides around my waist knocking out any air I held in my lungs, his breath fanning over the shell of my ear as he stands dangerously close behind me. 

 

“Have you been craving for this just as much as I have dove?”


	6. Mirotic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This......is......pure......smut.......  
> I literally have no words or excuses for this chapter, I’m back after 37 years to grace you guys with the filthiest shit you’ll ever read. I did not proofread it bc I am too ashamed. I can’t even say this started innocent, I knew it was going to be trash & my fingers kept on typing until I made that come true. So welcome to Hell you guys.
> 
> OH YEAH, the POV in this switches numerous times bc I like being extra about shit

I’m close enough to hear the light puff of air that escapes Semi’s lip, to see those goosebumps ignite along his skin, and all I want to do is bend him in different ways. To scrap my nails across his flesh, and see the red that mixes in with that porcelain skin making a perfect painting. I want to wreck him.

My fingers dig into the muscle along his waist, making a mental note of the not so subtle moan I get in response, “you can’t use your words now Semi?”

A familiar smirk graces my face when he turns his head to the side, eyes shinning with that dangerous intent that first captivated me all those years ago. Oh how I waited for this moment. 

“Don’t be a smart as- _ngh_ ”

“What was that Semi?” I taunt, cutting him off by thrusting him against the door, I have half a mind to move him to the bed. Oikawa’s sickass is probably listening, calling Mattsun to tell him to get his ass over here. But the thought is only fleeting when I take a look at Semi’s face. His pupils blown wide and face flushed, pink tongue darting out to lick across his bottom lip. 

If somebody would have told me that I would have Semi thrust against my door, leg slotted in between his own, and fingers latching onto his hair while I slant our lips together, by the end of this week I would have laughed dead in their face. Yet here he is, honey eyes clouding over in lust before they slide closed and our lips melt together once again. 

It’s not how it was at the Casino in Cabo, or even when we were in Seoul. It’s not rushed in the least now that we’re able to explore each other’s mouths the way we’ve wanted, or the way I’ve wanted to at least. 

Semi is pliant under my fingertips, lips just as sweet as I remembered them to be, hips canting down lightly to brush along my leg. My tongue slips into his mouth easily when he whimpers from the sensation. Nails digging into my forearms as he does it again, and I tighten my grip in his hair. Breaking apart reluctantly, admiring the already wrecked look Semi has. 

“Such a greedy little boy, trying to fuck yourself against my leg.” If it was possible for his eyes to dilate more than I’m sure I just found a way to accomplish it, and if that wasn’t enough he honest to god _whines_ at the filthy words.

“Take your clothes off Semi.” 

His shirt leaves his body just as quickly as my words do. Visible shiver running through him as the cool air hits him. He peeks up at me through long eyelashes, bottom lip sucking into his mouth as he slips the button undone, hooking his thumbs into the front of his jeans and making a show of sliding them down. 

Semi really does have a beautiful body. Graceful and tall, the planes of his chest looking elongated as he leans back against the door to toss his jeans and briefs to meet with his shirt. His legs look endless stretched out in front of him, long cock jutting out at the juncture of his thighs. 

“Are you just going to stare at me all night?” Semi asks teasingly, dainty fingers coming up to slide down his cock. I quirk an eyebrow at him, finger coming up to tap at my bottom lip as if in thought, relishing the way his eyes flick to the movement. 

“If that’s what I feel like doing, then yes.” The corner of my mouth turning up when those eyes narrow and he opens his mouth to say something before I cut him off, “I’ve thought of this countless times really. Do you want to know all the ways I thought of taking you dove?”

I mold my body over his, whispering the question close to the shell of his ear hearing his breath hitch. 

“Well?” I prompt, smacking his hand away from his cock and replacing it with my own, tugging until he twitches in my palm and a broken moan leaving those beautiful lips. 

“ _Tsk,_ get on your knees boy.”

If the command didn’t leave Kuroo’s mouth as soon as his heated body left mine, I’m sure I would have slid down anyways. My knees weak after the rough push and pull his hand had on my cock. I can’t mask the desperation in my eyes when I look at him from my spot in front of him. 

Kuroo looks like every demon I ever encountered in my lifetime. Hair looking as black as coal in the dim lighting, the shadows splaying across his face making his eyes look darker than they usually are. The hunger is evident there though, pants already tented in front of me as I run my hands up his legs. 

I always admired his body. Just the perfect amount of muscle to get my mouth to water, to get my mind to wander into dangerous thoughts of him holding me against walls, spreading my ankles further apart as he fucks into me roughly. 

I had pictured myself more often than naught being wrapped around Kuroo’s slender little fingers. Alone in the recess of my room at night thrusting into that sweet spot inside of me thinking about how easy it would be for Kuroo to pin me down and edge me closer and closer to that bliss. That notion terrifies me now. Especially since Ushijima had been occupying my mind for who knows how long, until Kuroo came back in like a fucking wrecking ball. Throwing me off kilter, wreaking havoc on me like he had any right. 

I let those thoughts slip easily from my mind, not wanting to get into that territory when I have Kuroo right in my grasp, quite literally. I don’t waist anymore time, tugging his jeans off to see he has no underwear on beneath them. 

“How _lewd_ of you Kuroo,” my mouth twists when his hands find their way back into my hair, wrenching tight enough to make me remember my place, but _not tight enough._ Just right, but _not satisfying._

“That all you got in you, Kuroo?” Either I’m as masochistic as I know I am, or I don’t have a brain to mouth filter, because the words escape me just as quickly as the ones that got us here. Though I can’t say that’s a bad thing, what with how Kuroo’s eyes flash with menace, fingers tugging just on the side of throbbing, pain coursing through my body making my cock jump, and a moan to bubble up in the back of my throat. 

“Pain slut.”

“Shut up and fuck my mouth.” The set in his jaw is visible when the words escape me, my tongue lolling out in anticipation. 

Instead of his cock I get an index finger, the rough pad of his fingertip sliding against my tongue. His right hand tugging painfully when I close my mouth to suck on the digit. 

“Keep your mouth open.” His tone books no room for argument and I let my jaw hang loosely. Relishing in the way his finger explores my mouth, it’s dirty and fucking filthy, middle finger joining in seeming to test my limits as they slide to the back of my throat. 

Kuroo’s eyes bore into mine and I squint them in annoyance. My fingers digging into the flesh on his hips in challenge and all I get is a leer in return. Fingers roughly pushing into my mouth, shoving tongue down. The gag is inevitable, and that’s when Kuroo’s eyes gleam in satisfaction. Fingers sliding out my mouth, wiping along my bottom lip and tracing my jaw, the taste of oxygen like a form of nirvana. His cock slips into my mouth, not giving me enough time to miss the feeling of something on my tongue. 

The heavy weight of Kuroo’s cock in my mouth almost makes tears of joy spring to my eyes. A toe curling groan fills my ears as I take him down to the base, placing my palms on the ground for leverage as I hollow out my cheeks sucking him in deeper until he nudges into my throat. 

It’s exhilarating, feeling Kuroo’s fingers tighten in hair when I take him deeper, the twitch my own cock gets when he thrust his hips slightly making me gag. Spit dribbles out the side of my mouth and Kuroo is right there swiping it up smearing it around my lips stretched around his cock, and that’s enough to get my own cock leaking. 

The look of sheer dominance in his eyes when he thrusts his hips forward more confidently now, hands keeping my head into place as he fucks my mouth feverishly. It’s enough to make me let out a needy whine around his girth. 

“You like this don’t you,” Kuroo rasps, rocking into my mouth harder, “you’re beautiful like this dove, mouth full of my cock looking so desperate and submissive. Nobody would know this is who you really are.” 

Somewhere far off in my mind I’m livid that he is able to speak so clearly, the ragged breathing his only give away that he’s effected. But the deeper part of me, that dark and primal need hidden inside of me is relishing in the fact that he’s using me like this. Strictly for his pleasure. The way his hands are gripping harder into my hair as he pushes me further and further down his cock, those dirty taunts that push me closer on edge. The sound of him practically growling has me reeling, his deep rumble shooting straight down to my cock. 

I once felt shame when I realized my sexual appetite wasn’t as vanilla as I hoped it’d be. When the feeling of a regular blowjob turned into something else of me wanting to feel it deep in my throat, tears streaming down my face. Rough palms painting the skin on my ass, or feeling it tighten around my neck as streams of dirty words linger around the room. It’s disgusting, exhilarating. And here Kuroo is looking down on me like he’s here to grant each and every single fantasy I’ve ever had. 

My throat relaxes further, setting an easy rhythm for him as he bobs my head on his length. The sounds of me taking him deeper makes my face burn, fingers clawing against the hardwood. 

“ _Fuck yes._ ” Seeing Kuroo’s eyes roll, his head falling back is enough for that familiar heat to pull in the pit of my stomach. 

Abruptly he pulls out, spit and precum keeping me connected to him. Black orbs looking down on me dangerously until he starts walking forward. I have no choice but to scramble to keep up, sliding backwards until he stops, legs caging in on each side of me when my back hits the door. 

“Tap my leg twice if this gets too much.” And Kuroo’s thrusting back into my mouth again. 

_Oh fuck,_ fuckfuckfuck. I could come from this alone. The way my head hits the door lightly as Kuroo uses me until his hands hold my head into place.

I feel nothing but the heat surrounding us, the way his hands are constantly gripping into my hair, the door a pillar behind me, my mouth trying to drag more sounds from out of him as I lick and suck as much as I can around his cock without seeming too desperate, even if I am. 

The coolness of the air surrounding us making me shudder as it hits my leaking cock. I feel the twisting in the pit of my stomach. Every tug edging me higher and higher until that coiling in my stomach unwinds. Kuroo’s fingers digging in on either side of my cheeks trying to get as deep as I will allow him, and that sends me over. 

The anticipation I get from tasting his bittersweet precum on my tongue, the feeling of being _used._ Pure and unadulterated. The way I wanted Ushijima to make me feel, but it wasn’t _enough._ And oh fuck, it wouldn’t have been enough until I had Kuroo fucking my mouth until I orgasmed. 

My whine making Kuroo’s eyes widen and has him pulling out. I double over when his cock is out of my mouth, pathetic moans spilling from my mouth as I stroke myself through the orgasm. A sense of humiliation rolls through me having cum just from giving a blowjob, but Kuroo’s hand is in my hair tugging my head back to lick into my mouth. Soft lips sliding over mine in a passionate dance before breaking away. 

“So fucking _filthy,_ ” My teasing tone is back, enjoying the way Eita’s face flushes more, “cumming just from giving head. What a dirty little boy.” I tut. 

Semi’s eyes follow mine when I bring his hand up to my mouth, licking the flat of my tongue on his palm tasting as much of his cum as I can. Sliding each digit in my mouth while he looks at me with hunger, bottom lip pulled right into his mouth. 

“So fucking sweet,” I growl, tugging him until his back is flush with the floor and I’m hovering over him, smashing our lips together in a bruising kiss that almost has me reeling. 

“Open your legs,” the words come out rougher than I intended, but his cock twitches just the same. His eyes blown back, looking dazed, looking up at me like he _loves_ this. Like he wants to be worn out, and torn apart and fucking ravished by me. 

“Fuck what are you doing to me dove,” I say out loud more to myself than to him. 

Semi spread his legs wider when I settle in between him, sucking my fingers into my mouth, and he’s so eager to please. So eager to let me do anything to him if I wanted to. Chest heaving when I brush a finger along his hole, probably still just on the brink of oversensitivity but I push my finger in anyways. 

Something takes ahold of me in that moment, it could be Semi’s hands digging into my arms as leverage, but it’s a baser need. Something that woke inside of me when I first pushed Semi against the wall in that bar and ravished his mouth, fingers splaying against his neck and relishing in the groan that got caught in his throat. 

Seeing him sprawled out on my floor now, looking fucked out even though all he did was suck my cock, my finger thrusting into his ass and feeling him clench around me. Those damn _mewls,_ I want to claw and rip and tear him apart until he doesn’t even remember his name. 

“Ah..another one Tetsu, please please.”

I comply, only because he sounds so fucking pretty when he begs. My middle finger joins the first as I capture his lips in a bruising kiss. Feeling his muscles pull taunt under me until he relaxes and I thrust inside him easily. Pushing and pulling, and licking and swiping into his mouth. 

The rhythm is dangerous, has Semi moaning out incoherent words along my lips as I taketake _take,_ and fuck I want to take everything until he unravels underneath me. 

“Hold your legs open.” I say slapping the inside of his thigh just to see his milky skin turn a beautiful shade, just to hear my name spill out of his throat on a raspy moan. I spit in my hand sliding it along the length of my cock, and it’s so fucking dirty, but I can’t bring myself to care when I hear Semi whimper underneath me, a tiny _please_ that has me pushing inside of him. 

“ _Oh god yes!_ ” Semi groans throwing his head back. 

My lips ghost across his clavicle, sucking marks anywhere everywhere I can get my mouth on as I bottom out. I run my tongue up to his Adam’s apple, hands feathering across his lithe body until he’s squirming under me, legs shivering as I build up a slow pace. 

“So good for me dove, wrap your legs around me.” My hands sweep down to meet his legs, running up his hips as I sit back on my knees and slide in deeper. His body moving up with every thrust while I push in harder, fuck him just a little bit rougher that has his head tossing and his legs tightening around me to meet me with every thrust. 

“Tetsu..”

“What is it baby?”

“ _Fuck.._ faster, go faster.” Semi moans digging his heels into my back. 

“So fucking greedy,” I taunt, “you already came and you’re still so _eager._ ”

 _Fuckfuckfuck_ fuck. Kuroo grabs my thigh swinging it on his shoulder and he’s so deep, fingers walking up to pull and twist my nipple before running to the other one, and it’s almost too much. The friction of him fucking into me brushing just along my prostate, his fingers showing no mercy on my nipples and his other hand digging into the flesh on my thighs. 

Tears threaten to spill from my eyes, fluttering them to catch on my lashes and Kuroo looks so enthusiastic. Wicked smile on his lips and eyes looking every bit of dangerous. The only thing I can focus on is those eyes, my throat scratched raw from his ministrations and now from crying out. 

“Like that?” I nod my head not trusting my words, letting his gritty voice wash over me. He could be saying dirty little taunts that I would absolutely thrive in, little words of praise, but the only thing I hear is the blood rushing in my ears. The splotches of reds and blues and greens dancing behind my eyes closed tightly. A whine catching in my throat when his hand wraps around it. 

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” My eyes spring open at his demanding tone, that brassy voice dropping an octave as he squeezes tighter, “what a _slut,_ you can only get off by being used.” _Yesyesyesyes._

“Open your eyes Eita,” Kuroo loosens his hold on my throat, fingers skimming across sensitive skin until he rakes them down my Adam’s apple, his cock driving into my prostate over and over as he pushes down on my pulse only to let back up again until I have no choice but to let go. 

I could have screamed, I probably might have cried, but the only thing I remember is Kuroo’s eyes gleaming down on me with such _passion,_ looking as if I gave him the world while he sent me to the same ecstasy that had him trembling and thrusting erratically until he followed soon after me. 

The seconds that followed soon after felt like hours, eons, it felt as if he held me by a string and played with me for years. The heavy weight of him above me trying not to crush me, heavy pants of air in my ear, along his ear until finally he gets up on shaky arms and looks down at me with a hint of something in his eyes. 

Kuroo’s hair is slick, matted onto his forehead with his body shimmering in sweat. He looks like every woman and mans wet dream and he just bagged the fuck out of me, just snatched the living soul straight out of my body and here he is looking down on me like he would do it again and again. And I would let him, god would I let him just unravel me to pieces, but we have so much to do. So much more to witness and lay our lives down for, and for the first time in my life I regret my line of work.


	7. Try me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I finally updating after 37 eons??? You bet your ass I am. I recently became a kitty mom so as per usual I used that as an excuse to procrastinate hahahhakdisbsbdi. Sadly, after I got done writing this chapter I realized that this was coming to an end. The sad part is that there was no plot at all in this LOL. This poor fic is only smut (hint for this chapter) but I do hope you enjoyed it, I enjoy every piece of sin I ruin you guys with and this baby is no different. Just an FYI that everything in this is consensual (((^-^))) have fun sinners
> 
>  
> 
> I don’t think this needs to be mentioned, but I didn’t revise this. I will do better one of these days I promise

Nothing in particular wakes me from my slumber. I rattle awake like I do every morning, the only difference now is the slender arm slung over my waist pinning me down, leg cocooning my own in between his. A very, _very_ naked body pressed into my equally as naked form. The room is still pitch black, the only give away that it is morning time is the alarm clock situated on the small dresser blinking red numbers at me. 

Such a compromising position for an alarm clock, but it did no good for us last night. It seemed as if we were in a place where time didn’t reach. I can almost still feel the way Kuroo snagged his fingers into my hair, pushing and sliding until he completely ravished me on every inch of hardwood and then some more on his bed. I feel my cock twitch in anticipation. Dangerous _dangerous_ territory. 

I knew it would be no good giving over to Kuroo, but I still turn over in his arms. Dainty fingers sliding across his jawline. His eyelashes flutter slightly when I drag my nail down, watching in fascination as the goosebumps rise. He stirs when my lips catch onto his chin, small kisses spread out along his jawline and then up to the shell of his ear and down. 

“ _Semi_.” I smirk along Kuroo’s collarbone, teeth grazing slightly, amused at his pleading groan. 

“What is it Tetsu?” I ask innocently, latching onto the pulse in his neck feeling it quicken under my tongue. 

“You’re going to ruin me.” He whispers it out into the dark room and I hum under my breath because that’s exactly what I was going for. Kuroo has done the same thing to me, so it’s only right that I should return the favor. 

Rolling him onto his back took no effort. It most likely was only because he’s half asleep, but I like to feel good about myself and think that I can overpower him at any moment. Futile thinking, yes, but he doesn’t resist when I land on top of him. Chocolate eye peeking open when I roll my hips down onto his, _very excited_ , member. 

“Are you going to deny me Tetsu?” I run my finger down his chest, digging my nail slightly into his nipple eliciting a groan from him in return. 

“Take whatever you want Semi.” If I thought Kuroo’s voice was sexy before with that rough undertone showing no shame in degrading me, humiliating me and then praising me. Then it was downright _lethal_ now drenched in a sleepy undertone. I never thought I could develop a voice kink, but Kuroo very much established that for me. 

If he wants me to take whatever I want then I’ll take it in tenfold. I’ll take it until my name’s written across every inch of this room. My fingers dance across his jawline when I bring my lips to his. It’s the complete opposite of any kiss we shared last night, devoid of the rough nicks to lips and fingers tugging hair back to get deeper, but the hunger is still there. 

I swipe my tongue across Kuroo’s bottom lip and he wastes no time opening his mouth for me. My pride should be hurt at how he lays under me, easily complying and absolutely submissive, but the shift from how he was last night to now is enough power play on my mind to make me feel like I’m in control. Hands coming to his shoulders to keep him pinned under me as I taste every inch of his mouth. 

Something akin to a whimper bubbles up in Kuroo’s throat when I bite his tongue, lips latching around it and sucking in apology. His fingers dig into the bruises already formed on my waist. It should hurt, and _oh god_ does it hurt, but the notion that I got them last night after he pushed me down face first and took (I use that term very lightly) me from behind makes me crave for more. 

“I want to fuck you Kuroo.” I mumble against his lips. 

“Oh? Is that so?” He sounds completely amused and looks even more so when my eyes find his. “That sounds lovely dove,” the way his hand snakes in between our bodies, fingers brushing along my already hard cock while peering up at me let’s me know that I’m not in control at all. I won’t even be in control if I had him bent over his very own bed and took whatever I wanted from him. That still doesn’t stop me though. 

“Get on your kn-“

“Are you two done fucking in there!” Oikawa screeches from the other side of the door, obnoxiously knocking loud enough for anyone in the whole fucking building to hear. The fact that I know how voices linger down the hallway is enough to make my face flame up even more in humiliation. 

“Well? Are you still going to fuck me?” Kuroo asks with delight, eyes flashing with enjoyment. “Or maybe you want Oikawa to see you getting fucked by me again, the whole building heard him. Imagine me having him open that door and he sees you holding your legs open for me while I take what’s mine.”

I would have denied it, oh how I would have denied it, if my own body didn’t betray me. If my hips didn’t roll down involuntarily educing a full body shiver. Kuroo smirks in triumph, a hint of wickedness when he sits up and curls his hand around my ass. 

“Open the door Oikawa!” Kuroo yells out. 

“Wait! You fuck _ing bastard_ , oh god Kuroo!” My screech dies out into a moan just as Oikawa opens the door, his shriek accompanying my own when Kuroo easily sinks two fingers inside of me. 

“You! _You_ ,” I can only imagine the horror on Oikawa’s face just by hearing the sound of his shrill voice rising, “You uncouth bastard!”

I sink my teeth into Kuroo’s neck when he doesn’t stop his ministrations, pushing deeper inside of me until he hits that sweet spot making my back arch. I bite my lip hard enough to taste blood. I might feel a deep sense of satisfaction scarring Oikawa like this, but I’ll be damned if I let him hear me sound like a needy little bitch even if I am one. 

“Damn Semi- _ow!_ What?” Matsukawa’s praise is drowned out most likely due to Oikawa’s jealousy. 

“Look at them bickering now,” Kuroo whispers leaning into my ear, “they aren’t even worried about us,” my eyes water when he thrusts against my prostate again and I wrap my legs tighter around him grinding down harder, “there you go dove, work for that orgasm. Like that?” He rasps twisting his fingers and pushing back in deeper. 

“ _Yes Kuroo_ ”

“If you don’t come by the time they leave I’m not letting you come at all.” Kuroo’s threat comes out as a promise and I involuntarily shiver, whimpering into the crook of his neck when he slows down and starts thrusting shallowly. 

“Whatever,” Oikawa huffs, “anyways. That is hot as shit and if Nekomata wasn’t calling for us at this very moment, probably about _something important_ then we would most definitely stay for the show.” 

_Nononono._

I feel Kuroo’s smirk of victory painted across my neck, the taste of my euphoria slipping away at Oikawa’s clear dismissal. My fingers slip down his chest slick with sweat, but I bring it around to his wrist with deft quickness, holding his hand into place as I fuck myself down onto his hand. 

I hear the door shut from behind me and I cry out when Kuroo’s palm lands on my ass cheek, “that’s too bad for you Semisemi,” he says sickeningly sweet, wrenching my hand off of him easily and sliding his fingers out of my ass. “Such a _slut._ ”

“You prick.” I feel a twinge of smugness when his cheek turns red from my slap, but it’s short lived when he pushes me onto my back. 

“I hope that made you feel better brat, but let’s get one thing clear right now,” his voice drops dangerously low and I hold my breath, “If last night wasn’t clear enough you belong to me now. Every orgasm, every breath you take. Each and every line and crease on this body belongs to me Eita, just like mine belongs to you.”

“So romantic Kuroo.” I quip, but my heart rate still doubles at his possessiveness. 

“I’m nowhere near a gentleman baby,” Kuroo says gleaming down at me wickedly and stealing a kiss, “now get up so we can go get debriefed.” 

———

“Well it’s nice of you two to join us today.” Nekomata says from behind his desk. There are a few snickers heard from around the room before he clears his throat to continue, “be more precise next time, if you would, Kenma has though out a thorough plan and we need as much time as possible going over it.”

A sense of shame washes over me when Nekomata says that. The bubbly feeling in my stomach amplified at the reminder of what all everyone has to go through because of my careless mistake. Kenma carries on with the proposal, little details added from everyone going on the mission and my gut twists a little bit more the closer it gets to the resolution. 

A hand rests on my knee, cutting off the bouncing I didn’t realize I was doing and I look at Kuroo. A mixture of worry and consolation etched onto his face. 

“Shouldn’t we see to it that Semi is in a safe place?” Matsukawa asks as Kenma jots down whatever it is he puts in that spiral. 

“He’s right,” Kuroo agrees, “how do we know Shiratorizawa isn’t going to try and intercept us and come here?” 

“If they haven’t done it before why would they do it now?” Leave it to Shirabu to be snarky. 

“Are you really that fucking stupid?”

“Kuroo-“

“Are you only worried because you slept with Semi? That’s it isn’t it? I didn’t see you acting like this when Shimizu got shot or even just recently when Oikawa’s target almost got the better of him.” 

“Now wait just a second Shirabu.” Oikawa says pointing a finger at him. 

“Everyone seems to be coddling Semi,” Shirabu rants on anyways, “when he should be the one to clean up his own mess. How is it somebody who’s on the brink of being Ace so easily slept with the enemy? And not _only_ an enemy, but it was fucking _Ushijima._ Fucking Shiratorizawa.”

Each word Shirabu says cracks like a whip. Each and every word he uttered were my exact thoughts, my exact worries. The room is eerily quiet and I know everyone is thinking the same exact thing he just said. 

“Everyone calm down.” The tension doesn’t die away even if it is Nekomata talking. “Shirabu I suggest you choose your words wisely next time. In case you all didn’t know we are all we have here, and we protect our own. What one person accuses another of is just that, an accusation. One mere thought does not control us, that being said what you just uttered was completely unreasonable and spiteful and if I feel like it, I can have you removed entirely if that’s what you truly believe.”

Shirabu’s face sours and for the first time I actually feel sorry for him. Sorry because he was right even if no one else wants to admit it. 

“Now. We only have tonight, prepare yourselves for tomorrow. This is going to be quick and precise, we can’t afford any mistakes. We have our best people going out and just as worthy people here. Report back here at exactly 06:30,” pointed stare in our direction, “that is all.”

Shirabu is out of the door first, indignant huffs spewing out of his mouth. Oikawa is next to me just as quickly resting his hand on my shoulder, “Hey Semisemi don’t listen to what that kid says, you know we don’t look at it that way.” He says sympathetically as we walk out of the doorway. 

“Yeah, It’s not so much as myself that I was worried about.” I point out remembering how Kuroo’s fingers dug into my thigh when Shirabu was spouting out his thoughts. Oikawa’s eyes follow behind me seeming to get my gist and he just smirks instead. 

“You know, you two kept me up _all night_ with all that commotion.” Oikawa singsongs still staring daggers into Kuroo. If that confession didn’t fluster me I would have looked at Kuroo too, but lord knows what type of face he had on right now. Kuroo and Oikawa are a force to reckon with, and all I want to do is see if Mattsun will take me somewhere far away. 

“You mean when he was fingering Semi in front of us.” _Scratch That._ That fucking traitor, even poor Yahaba turns around with his eyes widening in shock and I bury my face into my hands. 

“So did you get to come Semi?” Mattsun asks with genuine interest and I grit my teeth together while Kuroo cackles next to me. 

“I’m leaving.” I announce walking ahead of them while all three start laughing. Obnoxious squawking echoing down the hall. 

Somewhere deep down I wish I could will myself into getting mad for no reason just as an outlet for myself, just for my own selfishness since they’re able to joke at a time like this. But it’s just because they’re able to joke at a time like this that I can’t find myself to get angry. Because whatever happens tomorrow or comes to bite us in the ass the day after that or the day after that, at least we have the smiles and laughter now.


	8. Dally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little jealousyyyyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I actually update at a reasonable time????? Am I actually halfway through the next chapter??? You are absolutely right. I’m not saying Hyolyn’s new mv gave me motivation, but that’s exactly what I’m saying. 
> 
> Anyways, I really hope this sounds believable?? I mean it’s an assassin au so it’s as believable as snow in Texas, but pls act like this is okay. I thought of something to kind of tie EVERYTHING together & I probably cried. The summary basically sums up the ending to this chapter and now I’m excited. (Ｔ▽Ｔ)

It’s the smell that wakes me up. The smell of metal and spice, of gun powder and malice. The intention to kill clouding up my sleep deprived senses. My room was dark enough to not spot any shadows, yet every nerve in my body was well aware someone was there. 

I cut on my lamp on the small dresser, the light drowning out the darkness and I flick my eyes to every corner of the room. A glint of metal slightly blinding me when it lands on the figure sitting in my chair. Air catches in my throat when he stands to his full height, and I slide my fingers under my pillow only to be met with more bed sheets and a malicious smirk. 

“Oh Angel, did you really expect me to leave you armed?” Ushijima says slinking closer to my bed. I crumble my sheets in my hands and grit my teeth. 

“How did you get in here?” The question comes out weak and feeble, strained even to my own ears. 

“I’m versatile.” Ushijima grins raising an eyebrow like that’s supposed to answer the fucking question. I purse my lips together as he sits on the edge of my bed, fingers sliding across the smooth fabric. 

“I didn’t want it to come to this Semi, but either you’re going to come with me or Tendou and the rest of my team are going to come in here and leave you with no choice but to come along.” His finger twitches on the phone in his hand and I heave a sigh. My head falling back against my headboard with a _thunk_. 

I could weigh out my options, but I haven’t any. I have no weapons, I know from past experiences his quickness so that leaves my form of communication out of hand. I could yell, that would most certainly alarm Matsukawa who stays in the room across from me, but then that would allow Ushijima’s team to enter the vicinity, that is unless they’re already in here. 

“Fine. I won’t ask why you’re doing this because I simply don’t care, no one better be harmed.” I can’t keep the spite out of my tone and seeing Ushijima’s smug face angers me further. 

“Did you expect me not to do something to him?” The words barely leave his mouth before I have a hold of the front of his shirt. I weigh next to nothing going against him, but my patience reached the last of its line with that rhetorical question. 

“What did you say?”

“Being cruel looks good on you,” Ushijima taunts, his hand easily slipping mine own off of his. “Too bad we’re running out of time. I’m sorry for this Angel.” He says with the upmost sincerity before a searing pain spreads throughout my neck. 

My limbs suddenly feel heavy and he wastes no time slinging my limp form over his shoulder, though I’m sure he could have done it either way. I don’t have much time to think before the drug wins, but the last thing that crosses my mind is how much I’m fucked. 

———

My head is pounding when I come to. Strong enough to make my stomach lurch, sweat lining my body in unease. For a second I still think I’m unconscious, still laying in my pitch black room until unknown voices split my head open and the blindfold is snapped away from my eyes. I curse harshly under my breath when the light hits me, an unpleasant feeling and even more so when three people stand before me. Weapons harnessed along their body as if one mere, _tied up_ , man could manage something against them. I could. 

“This is a pleasant sight.” My stomach twists when Tendou leans down to my ear. I try to turn my head but his fingers clasp my chin holding me into place. “There’s no need to look around you _dove_. We’re all your allies here, scouts honor.” Tendou swears holding his right hand into my face. 

“That seems hard to believe,” I croak, my face screwing up in pain with how gravely it comes out. I clear my throat before I speak up again, “why am I tied to this chair then.”

“Isn’t this a fantasy for someone like you?”

“You little _bit_ -“

“That’s enough of that Satori.” Ushijima interrupts, he comes around towering before me like some god. 

My heart still stutters at his beauty. How graceful he can look clad in all black, gun holstered around his waist, the clear outline of many knives in his numerous pockets. If I wasn’t bound to this chair in a dangerous situation with a gang of his members surrounding us, I would lay myself out on this floor and let him cut each article of my clothing off. That is until Kuroo’s dangerous eyes flash in my mind. 

“Should we really tell him?” One of the guys ask. He’s clearly a trigger fingered rookie, what with how they twitch on the metal, his eyes glazed slightly. Unless he’s just a perverted sadist that likes seeing people tied up and in danger. Though he doesn’t look that part since he has a fucking bowl cut. 

“Yeah UshiWaka, should we tell him?” Tendou asks faking innocence, his head resting on my shoulder. Ushijima’s eyes flick down towards us and he purses his lips slightly. 

“To put it mildly, we are after the guys that are after you.” Ushijima grunts pushing Tendou’s head off of me. 

“What’re you talking about?”

“We happened to be on the same mission. You got to a former Russian mafia leader before we did-“

“That was only because he got smitten with you.” Tendou muses twisting the hair at the nape of my neck. 

“Go outside Tendou.” Ushijima barks. He rakes his nail down my back before he snickers away, and Ushijima takes a visible deep breath when the door closes. 

The smirks behind him going unnoticed as he focuses his attention back on me. I feel a tug in my torso at how much the whole interaction reminds me of my own team. I wonder how Kuroo is doing, if he’s going crazy. Or if anybody is taking the time out to look for me. 

“As I was saying,” Ushijima continues interrupting my thoughts, “the remaining gang members put a hit on you. Tendou has a _very_ impressive way getting information out of people. The informant we required tipped us off, it was nearly one person so obviously there was no way for us to stop the remaining members. You of all people know how wide ranged their leader was.” He quirks raising his eyebrow. 

“So instead of coming to our base, you trail behind me, _seduce_ me-“ my eyes widen in realization, “At the hotel?” I ask remembering the figure that somehow got into Ushijima’s room. 

“Yes.”

“And why didn’t you inform me then Ushijima!” My voice raises to a high pitch and even the guys behind him flinch. “You basically _used_ me. You stalked me and you used me. You knew exactly who I was, and instead of doing anything logical - oh I don’t know, such as _just fucking telling me the truth,_ you hid behind your high damn status and used whatever leverage you had against us!”

“Now that’s not true Semi. I only did that to help steer them away from you as much as I could.” Ushijima admits with a touch of regret to his voice. 

“Untie me.”

“Why would we do that?” One of the guys asks instantly. He’s tall and lanky with ginger hair, a flat expression etched on his face yet it feels as if he’s looking right through me. 

“Maybe because I fucking said so, who the hell are these kids? Hurry up and untie me Ushijima.” I spit pulling on the rope. 

Of course he listens, but of course he doesn’t walk around like any other person with common sense would do. Of fucking course he would stand right in front of me and undo the rope as if he knows exactly how it was wired. He smirks down at me, wicked eyes gleaming before he leans in closely to my ear. 

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” 

Ushijima easily dodges the slap I go for when my hands are free. Hand latching onto my wrist painfully and tugging me up from the chair and flush against his chest. 

“So testy Semi..”

A knock on the door halts any remark I have, everybody turns when it opens and Tendou’s fire hair peeks through. His eyes land on Ushijima’s hand still tightened around my wrist, firm chest pressed into my own and he smirks. 

“They’re here now,” he announces swinging the door open. 

My eyes widen when they land on worried hazel ones now drowning out in rage. I wrench my hand free from Ushijima’s, or try to, he just clasps tighter running his fingers slightly down my side, and I don’t think I’ve ever seen Kuroo move as fast as he does. He’s by my side in a instant, hand sliding around my waist and pushing me back to him. Ushijima let’s go of me with a touch of amusement, his olive eyes shinning brightly. They both look like they’re ready to kill. It’s suddenly hard to breath in this room, pressed against this familiar body, looking into such familiar eyes. The tension is radiant even when Tendou speaks up. 

“I’ve already briefed them on everything,” he announces, “maybe we should move to a more..comfortable place.” 

Kuroo says nothing as he whisks me away with him, and I don’t feel up to par with testing my luck today. I let him walk me out of the room, following behind Oikawa and Mattsun, and going to wherever the others are. Tendou’s smile is nothing short of a sneer before he turns around to guide us. The little bastard set me up. 

Kuroo’s fingers tighten threateningly on my waist, digging into the bruises that still haven’t gone away and I feel the oxygen cease in my lungs. I’m so fucked. I’m so _so_ fucked.


	9. Dante and Virgil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I finished this chapter I realized that I was just dragging this along. Honestly this whole fic is completely self indulgent, I’m greedy and I’m just satiating my needs. 
> 
> Possessive Kuroo makes another appearance and I’m not ashamed

Most people don’t know when their demise is. Sometimes it’s like a blizzard, so to say, one day it’s the light snowfall on a beautiful December day. The sky is still alight with the winter sun, a mild breeze blowing just enough snow to cut into your skin, and then it picks up as if someone just spun a globe. In my case, my day started out as a blizzard. 

My demise started as soon as olive eyes snapped me awake and swept me away, and it only got worse when angry orbs swallowed me like a black hole. Piercing and erratic when he gazed upon hands that were not _his_ , touching what was _his_. 

“Kuroo you’re going the wrong way.” I mumble feebly when he makes a hasty turn left instead of following behind the others. 

“I know exactly where I’m going.” Kuroo says darkly. 

I want to ask him how he knows that or if that was meant to be sarcasm, as we continue to cut corners, but when we turn the next corner he lets go of my hand and thrusts me against the wall. Palm slamming down next to my head, his other one grips my chin and I feel it tug just as deeply in my soul. His eyes flash with menace mixed in with uncertainty but his voice is just as clear as ever. 

“Did he do anything to you?” Kuroo barks. 

“He- no.. no he didn’t Tetsu.” He visibly sighs, removing his fingers from my chin and caging me in, resting his forehead against mine. 

“I was going crazy dove. I didn’t know what to do or what happened to you until that Tendou guy called.”

Kuroo’s confession makes my eyes cloud over, makes me feel the urge to cry even though I’m not usually emotional. Since we’re so used to putting our emotions on hold. I had no idea why, but I formulated some idea in my head that nobody would care to look for me or worry about me. 

“And then seeing him _touching_ you,” Kuroo spits as if he knows it’s going to leave a bad aftertaste in his mouth, “I didn’t know what to think.”

“It’s okay Kuroo,” I reassure him bringing my hands to his face, deciding to keep the bondage bit out of my confession. His cheeks are as soft and warm as ever, lips parting slightly to place a kiss on my palm. “They didn’t do anything to me, but we should get on going though. I doubt you actually know where we are.”

A smile tugs at the corner of his mouth and I roll my eyes at his irrationality, because _of course_ he actually had no idea where we were. 

“I have a great sense of direction Semi, you’re never lost when your with me.”

“But we’re lost right now-“

“Shh,” Kuroo hushes placing his finger over my mouth, eyes flicking up and then back at me. 

I hide my smirk against it and push him off of me so we can attempt to find our way back, or at least that’s what I tried to do. Kuroo splays his palm flat against my chest and pushes me back into the wall, leg situated in between my own, and I can’t even formulate my next thought when Kuroo smashes his lips against mine. 

It’s rough and demanding, tongue sweeping across my lip before delving in to explore my mouth. It’s just the right amount of spice to get me to whimper and test my limits against his thigh, his hands coming up to my hips to hold me in place. His fingers dig into the bruises, the searing pain shooting straight to my cock and I moan shamelessly around his tongue. 

“ _Ahh_.. Tetsu we need to go” I don’t sound convincing in the least. 

“ _Tch_ you smell like him, I don’t like it at all..” Kuroo says that last part as an afterthought, his hand latching into my hair tugging my head back, sealing his lips against my collarbone. 

My knees wobble with the effort of staying up, especially when Kuroo slides his tongue along my neck, finding any and every spot he can lay his mark on. Seeming not satisfied until every inch of me is covered in his claim. My thoughts haywire, like a buzz of electricity, Kuroo’s teeth latching on tightly to the newly formed bruise along my Adam’s apple. 

The hunch that we’re being watched prickles along my skin and my eyes slant open coming face to face with bloodthirsty ones. Ushijima is leaning on the wall opposite of us, long legs stretched out before him and arms crossed, muscles straining from where his fist are balled. I don’t have to inform Kuroo that Ushijima is here, the smirk is visible on my neck when my breath hitches, as well as the slight memory of him gazing up before turning back to ravish me. 

It’s a taboo feeling. Being practically eaten alive by one man, and having another one across from you watching with blatant interest and a drop of bitterness. Kuroo is distracting, and even more so when he skims the flat of his tongue along my jawline, scattering kisses in their wake. I twitch against Kuroo’s thigh, biting my lip to hold in my whine. Ushijima grits his teeth and stalks forward, hand coming dangerously close to us before he has second thoughts and retracts it. 

“That’s enough of the show, they’re probably wondering where we are.” Ushijima says instead. He doesn’t wait for a reply, just turns around and walks off. I slap Kuroo’s shoulder and he snickers against my jaw. 

“You are incorrigible Tetsurou, lets go before we really don’t know how to find our way back.” He sighs reluctantly, but let’s me go, hand clasping into my own as we trudge behind Ushijima. 

I wonder if Kuroo finds him as attractive as I do, even though I hate myself for thinking it. For thinking how incredibly beautiful he is even after practically stalking me, seducing me and then kidnapping me. I’m absolutely insane, but then again I probably was even before I knew him. Ushijima glances over his shoulder as if he can hear my thoughts, glassy eyes landing on mine before he faces forward just as quickly. I hate myself for a lot of things, but the main one is making it obvious about how much that small gesture affected me. 

“You still want him don’t you.” Kuroo says into my ear not missing a beat. 

I turn to face him and he doesn’t look at all offended, more curious than anything. I purse my lips and face forward. Even if I did still want him now is not the time, or ever, to actually admit that. My feelings could be adrenaline mixed in with the arousal I’m still feeling and that’s a dangerous cocktail for spewing nonsensical confessions. 

Luckily we make it to the room everyone’s in without me having to, Ushijima punching in some code before it beeps open. If I had thought we would be making an unnoticed entry then I was sorely mistaken, every head and eye in the room turns in our direction. Some clouded with disgust, most of them look predictable and expected, their eyes shinning with questions before an older male with greying hair speaks up. 

“I was wondering how long we were going to be kept waiting,” He rasps. 

“Yes, these two do have a penchant for being late Tanji.” Nekomata states. 

Tanji smiles, if you could call that a smile, knowingly. Eyes flitting between all three of us. I shift on my feet and sit in an open chair, Kuroo sliding into the one beside me when the two superiors start talking again and everyone listens with in rapt attention. I half listen, too caught up with the heat radiating off of my back. I don’t have to look behind me to know Ushijima is standing there. Oikawa looks at me with glee and that’s answer enough. Of course he would thrive in this type of environment, it’s just a distraction to myself. 

“We’ll have Kenma and Konoha get together to gather data. There’s no rush in this, we have enough people here to not charge into anything. We’re going to let things settle over because of how they were taken into hand, and hopefully we can all find a way to work together.” 

Wait.. _what_. Either I zoned out a little too hard or I must still have some of the drugs left in me because it sounded as if we are _teaming_ up together. 

“I expect nothing less from my lineup. We are now guests here at Shiratorizawa and we will act as such with the upmost respect,” _are you fucking kidding me_ , “Shimizu and Yaku, Terushima and Lev will accompany you back to headquarters to help gather everyone’s belongings.” 

Shimizu’s face screws up when a lanky blonde and brunette leers at her and she rolls her eyes up to the ceiling. The other guy next to him must be the Russian, he must be the one Ushijima was talking about. 

“The rest of you settle in for the rest of the day, make yourself acquainted with everyone here.” Nekomata says in dismissal. “Eita you stay here, that is all.”

I tense up in my chair when stern eyes meet mine, the breath rushing out of my lungs. Kuroo squeezes my hand in reassurance, giving my cheek a peck before he gets up to meet with Mattsun and Oikawa out of the door. I follow their figures until everyone is out of the room, ignoring olive eyes before the door shuts. 

“I wanted to apologize to you Eita,” Tanji speaks up first, “we went about things the wrong way, I’m well aware, and they’re no excuses for it. But I hope you can acknowledge our forgiveness since we will be working with each other from here on out.” Tanji looks at me with sympathetic eyes when he finishes and I nod my head, my fingers twisting in my lap. 

“Thank you for that Tanji-san. I have no qualms against you, I’m sure you just did what you thought was best.”

“Yes, well that still doesn’t make it right.” Tanji remarks and I can’t help but smile at his sincerity, “It may not be my place,” he says suddenly shifting in his chair, “but I was..informed about you and Wakatoshi’s past relationship-“

“That’s quite alright sir,” I interrupt not wanting to hear what he has to say on the matter, Nekomata narrows his eyes at me as I continue, “excuse me for being impolite, but that’s in the past. The only thing I’m worried about now is putting this mission behind us with your help. I do accept your forgiveness, and I harbor no grudges towards you.”

“That’s pleasant to hear then Semi, I just wanted to tell you that before things started getting hectic around here.”

——

For a while I just walk around blindly after my talk with Tanji-san. The maze-like hallways taking me to no place in particular. Shiratorizawa is much bigger than Nekoma, I’ve heard the rumors about it, but actually being here feels surreal. It’s not at all as I imagined it to be, like a hospital. Whitewashed and mechanical looking. It’s surprisingly quiet with the expanse of the building, but it’s peaceful. Not at all an environment you would expect with the territory we’re in. 

There are paintings on almost every wall. I didn’t notice it at first, What with my distraction and whatnot, but there are canvases lining each one. A mural on my next turn makes me halt in my mindless stride. The figures aren’t that apparent, but the way they’re intertwined together is familiar. The two silhouettes slightly faded in the back watching the vicious scene unfold in front of them. I run my fingers along it as if I’ll be able to remember the story by touching it somehow. 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” 

I jump slightly when I hear Tendou behind me and I turn my head glaring daggers at him. He puts his hands up as if stating he’s not a form of danger, and he walks up to gaze at the mural alongside me. 

“Are you familiar with the painting of Dante and Virgil in hell?” Tendou inquires. I squint my eyes at the painting now seeing everything come into place and I nod my head. “You know he painted this. By memory I might add, our sharp-witted Ushiwaka.”

I grit my teeth at his praise. Despising myself that out of all the paintings that caught my attention this was the one, and that of course I would be interrupted while trying to scrutinize it. 

“Do you hate him Semisemi?” Tendou asks now inching closer to me. 

His eyes look very much alive, like a spice that gets caught in your throat when you use too much of it, seeming to feed off of the fear of your lack of oxygen. I stumble slightly and he’s right there catching me by my wrist, and it burns. Everything burns, his inquiry gaze, too warm hands, mouth turned up wickedly as if he knows what I will say. The words leave me before I even have time to think about them. 

“I absolutely despise him.” He grins devilishly at me, tugging on my wrist harder until he’s inches apart from my face. 

“It’s exciting isn’t it,” He taunts, “hate is a very exciting emotion don’t you think _Angel_?” My eyes close involuntarily when Tendou practically hums them in my ear, fingers digging into my palms. 

“You make it sound typical.” I murmur into the open space as if we’re sharing some type of secret. 

“Its invigorating Semi, there’s heat in it for people like us. You can feel it can’t you?”

I can feel it. The white hot sensation spreading in my lower belly, absolute loathsome at fire red hair that’s seeming to twist words around in my head like a pretty little rose vine. The thorns cutting into your skin, you hate those also, but you still pick and prod until the aroma drowns out the metallic scent. Dainty fingers skim across my pulse and he grins down at me, lips ghosting over mine in a hairsbreadth distance, lips like molten lava before he’s gone. 

The skin on my wrist still smolders as I watch him walk away, and I bring my own hand to it as if that could relieve the ache in my stomach. I glance at the picture one last time, of Dante and Virgil in hell, and this might very well be my own hell. The skin on my wrist tingles still as I continue to walk away and it warms me. Hate is the only thing that’s ever warmed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last little bit that Tendou says is from ‘Gilda’ if you haven’t seen that movie do your life a favor and watch it. A TIMELESS CLASSIC, Rita Hayworth is everything I wish to be but never will be 
> 
> And btw that Dante & Virgil painting is an actual one, I’m terrible with depicting art but it’s also one of my favorite paintings (as well as readings)


	10. Up is down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself for this ending..........but that is all, there may or may not be some more self indulgence later on. You’re welcome (个_个)
> 
> I’m sorry if this seems rushed, or if it’s not making any sense. I’m just here man, don’t shoot the messenger

“There he is!” Bokuto pipes up when I, somehow, manage to make my way into what appears to be the lounge room. 

Giant beans bags and pillows are scattered around the place, and I roam the familiar sea of eyes, some unfamiliar, until they land in smiling hazel ones. 

“Hello Bokuto, it’s been a while. How was recon?” I settle into the pillow next to Kuroo seeing how Bo’s eyes light up, and how Akaashi rolls his. 

“Oh it was the same, all the same! I came back when Kenma said you two confessed your love for each other? What’s up with that Tetsu! I thought I was your best friend!” Bokuto whines. How he was able to spew all of that without getting out of breath really amazes me. 

Oikawa and Mattsun share snickers and Akaashi slaps his arm, “That’s enough of that Kou.” He scolds and Bokuto latches onto his arm turning puppy eyes up at him. 

“But ‘kaashi you were talking about-“

“Now’s not the time Koutarou.” He interrupts. 

“We have all the time in the world new friends.” Tendou retorts rolling over until he’s laying next to all of us, his feet kicking in the air. 

He looks like a child as carefree as ever, but I see the wicked intent clear in his eyes. I must not be the only one because I see Oikawa bristle slightly before Bokuto starts talking, as oblivious as ever. 

“He’s right! Well you see Kuroo here first told me when Semi came that- _ow!_ Hey What’ya do that for Tetsu!”

“Keep your mouth shut Bo.” Kuroo’s voice is laced with dangerous intent and it only serves to add more heat to my face. That damn raspy voice, they way his eyes narrow darkly. I want to know what Bokuto was going to say and why Kenma told him that we confessed our love for each other. His eyes give away nothing as usual and I decide to save it for a time when we are able to be alone. 

“Anyways,” Tendou speaks up raising to sit with his legs crossed, “You met me and you’re already _well acquainted_ with Ushijima, so we don’t have to wait for him to get back for reintroductions.” 

Akaashi turns questioning eyes to me and I deftly ignore him, watching as Tendou adds a name to familiar faces. The three that held me hostage to be exact. 

“That’s Kawanishi right there, Goshiki and Aone. You’ll meet Konoha at some point, but I’m sure you’ll be gone by the time the others get back.” Tendou announces. 

I nod my head at them. It’s not like I have any grudges against them, I’m sure they were just doing their job. Although that Goshiki kid looked like he was enjoying it a little too much. Aone for the most part will probably be my favorite out of the Shiratorizawa squad since he says next to nothing in any line of conversation. 

I have no idea what time it is when we all somewhat familiarize ourselves with each other. We somehow all got caught up in various topics of conversation, some work related and others straying well off topic. I think I could say that for the most part whenever it’s time for us to go our separate ways we will all be companions. They’re easy to get along with, other than Tendou. I seem to not know what he’s thinking half the time although Kuroo and Akaashi seem to be noticing some type of weird pattern that only those two can recognize. 

It’s when Ushijima comes back in the room that I can no longer hold in my yawn, Kuroo sits up next to me and stretches his arms out as he walks closer to us. “I can show you the way to your rooms.”

He says it as cryptically as possible which only makes Oikawa smirk wider pushing into Mattsun’s shoulder, Akaashi now looks like he’s solved the worlds hardest jigsaw puzzle and Bokuto is smiling widely most definitely unsure about why everyone looks so interested. 

Kuroo is the first to get up, although he says nothing just reaches for my hand in return. When we’re out of earshot distance that’s when Ushijima speaks up. 

“Tendou told me you saw my painting Eita.”

If there was ever a time for the ground to swallow me whole then now would be that time, but alas it does not. Kuroo’s hand squeezes mine tightly snapping me back to my unwanted reality, and I’m sure if I saw Ushijima’s face it would have the worlds smuggest smile. 

“Yes I did,” I grit pulling my hand away from Kuroo’s death grip, “although Tendou himself was more entertaining.” I retort, smiling to myself when I hear him grunt. 

Since he brought it up, I ponder in what Tendou had said and wonder for a second if I truly do hate Ushijima. Despite the fact that I have Kuroo now, technically. I’m obviously selfish and greedy still thinking about my time with Ushijima, even though all that time together is nothing to flaunt except for the first. 

“By the way,” Kuroo speaks up as if he just remembered something, “Nekomata isn’t letting you in on what’s going to happen. This is only for us to discuss.”

“But-“

“I happen to agree with him.”

“Well nobody cares about your opinion Ushijima, we probably wouldn’t even be here if you didn’t drag shit on.”

“Eita,” I purse my lips together when Kuroo uses that damn demanding voice, and I avoid his eye contact choosing to think how wonderful this floor is, “this was Nekomata and Washijou’s decision and you’ll not lash out on anybody because of it. They’re right and you know it. No need to place blame on anybody now, even if it is true.”

“Anyways.. here we are,” Ushijima notifies. 

There are about 5 different doors down a curved hallway, Ushijima stopping at the one in front of us. 

“You’ll have to forgive us, but it seems you have to share rooms-“

“That’s perfectly alright,” Kuroo interrupts not sounding the least bit sorry. He downright smiles at Ushijima as he pulls me towards the open door. A warm hand clasps around my upper arm halting me, and I’m suddenly being thrown into an unwanted tug of war. 

“We need to talk Semi.” It sounds like talking is the least of his worries and I pull my arm out of his hold, mouth opening on a snarky remark before Kuroo beats me to it. 

“That can happen some other time I’m sure, we have unfinished business Ushijima. You have a nice evening now.” Kuroo purrs pulling me inside and slamming the door. 

“Now where were we dove.” Kuroo whispers on my lips when he pushes me into the door. 

———

It’s exactly two weeks later, give or take, when I stir out of sleep. It’s the dead of night, and the only reason I know that is because Tendou hasn’t come by with his obnoxious morning wake up call. Why they let him get away with something as mediocre as that I will never know, though it is affective. Unfortunately, I think Oikawa and Bokuto are plotting starting it at Nekoma. There’s some slight movement on the other side of the door, quiet murmurings until footsteps are heard fading away. 

My eyes focus in on Kuroo’s bed next to mine. He usually has no qualms about sleeping next to me, but it seems tonight he felt like having his own space. 

“Kuroo.” Nothing. 

I tense up when my feet touch the cold hardwood and I pad my way over to his side of the bed quickly. 

“Kuroo wake up.” I pull the sheets back only to find nobody there, even in the dark I can make out that the bed was never slept in. I walk back over to mine and feel the sheets and those are cold also, as if he never laid in bed with me that night, as if I dreamt up our whole sleeping routine together. The bathroom light is cut off so I make no attempt to knock on the door. I throw on a shirt and make my way out of the room only to run into a firm chest as I open the door. 

“Well hello there Semisemi.”

I purse my lips at Tendou’s cheerfulness at any time of the fucking day or night and get straight to the point, “where’s Kuroo? And why are you by my door like some watch dog?” His small smile is enough of an answer and I sigh, rubbing tiny circles on my temple, “they’re on the mission aren’t they?”

“My answer’s pretty obvious don’t ya think?”

“Yeah.. well whatever, I’m going back to sleep. Since there’s no point in me staying up.”

Tendou’s foot stops my door when I try to close it and I raise an eyebrow at him as he inches closer to me. It always discerned me how he’s obviously taller than me, but when he leans down to my height it makes me feel smaller than what I actually am. 

“Have you figured it out yet?”

“What’re you talking about Tendou?”

“You know,” he stops himself midway as if trying to figure out the right words. Going back to his full height and running a finger across his bottom lip in thought. “You know Kuroo and Ushijima sure have been spending a lot of time together.” It comes out as petty as he meant it and I curl my hands into a ball. 

“What are you getting at Satori.”

“So stern Semi, I’m just sayin’ that maybe you aren’t the only one who’s been thinking about it.”

“Thanking about what? What are you talkin-“

“Ah, whatever. Go get your beauty rest, unless you need help with that also.” He purrs waggling his eyebrows, I huff and slam the door in his face, falling face first on the bed. 

Sure, maybe I do know where Tendou is getting at. Ushijima and Kuroo have been spending a lot of time together, but then again all of Shiratorizawa and Nekoma have been doing the same with everything that’s been going on. If I take a step back to look at it there’s something there. Those glances at each other that I thought were directed to me. When I caught one staring the other one was right behind doing the same thing, and now I’m not so sure if it was towards me or for their own curiosity. 

Maybe it’s nothing at all, but that would possibly just be an excuse. Maybe I just want nothing to be going on. It wouldn’t matter anyways if Kuroo, myself and Ushijima did share some type of _whatever_ this is, since today was obviously the mission and we’ll be out of here by the weekend. There’s no point in sitting ourselves down to try and figure it out. Who could even try and make something like this work? 

I groan into my pillow with the sudden bombardment of questions and theories, and what if’s. I flip myself over and stare up at the ceiling. How nice it would be to be swallowed whole by the darkness. It’s funny how life makes split changes. One minute that’s exactly what you’re doing. Playing with the hands of fate as death visits another one of your targets. Fighting to live, willing to live. And now it’s drowning out and mixing. Love and death, white and red, until it all just blends together until your completely immobile. 

——

The sound of frantic knocking wakes me up and the door is thrown open before I can gather what’s happening. The blinding light makes me flinch and I cover my eyes, groaning into the open space. It was so easy falling asleep to escape my problems, but it seems a new one has awoken me. 

“Eita get up!” Oikawa screams making me flinch again, running to the drawers to throw some clothes on the bed. 

“Why? What’s happening?” I ask, my hands shaking as I try to pull on every fabric of clothing with care as if that would ease the worry in my stomach from Oikawa’s hysterical entrance. 

“Eita.. Tetsu has been shot.”


	11. The Knowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This shit is EMOTIONAL what’ve I done oh no. 
> 
> On a good note, I’m really on a roll with this updating. 
> 
> On an extra good note I was truly motivated by Levi screaming ‘Kenny’. I had that trailer on REPEAT. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy my beautiful sunflowers (❁´ω`❁)

It felt as if years passed but it was mere minutes before the winding corridors brought us to the room Kuroo was being treated in. Nekomata already stood waiting outside of the door with a solemn expression etched on his face, it faded somewhat when he saw my arrival but the worry was still hidden in his eyes. 

“Eita,” He says in greeting. 

“What happened to him?” It comes out more demanding than I would have hoped, but we spent the entire walk in a tense silence. Oikawa looking downcast the entire way, he didn’t utter one word to me. Nekomata glances at said person seeming to catch on. 

“He took two to the shoulder. One went straight through and the other one skimmed his brachial artery.”

I nearly stop breathing and turn wide eyes to Oikawa who just curls in on himself more. “Where were you. What was everyone doing Tooru? How the _hell_ does Tetsurou of all people get shot! Not only once, but _twice!_ ” I, of all people, should know better than to lash out after something like this happens, but I just can’t stop the words from flowing. “And where the hell is Wakatoshi!”

“Eita please calm down, now is not the time to be rash-“

“Me? Being _rash_ Nekomata? This is fucking Tetsurou we’re talking about!”

“And I know that Eita, but you need to get it together!” My mouth snaps shut when Nekomata fires back. His crinkly eyes instantly going wide with fury, he rarely lashes out or even raises his voice and I immediately straighten up upon hearing it. 

“Now, they are in there treating him. I have complete faith in their team. It was not a fatal wound Eita,” Nekomata says more softly, “Ushijima is currently reporting to Washijou. As for The Who’s and what’s, I’m sure they can explain it out to you.” He says swiftly before turning to walk away. 

“It’s my fault Eita.” Oikawa says after a strained silence, I keep quiet waiting for him to go on, “w-we just hit the facility. Kuroo was in the lead, and I saw him, I _saw him Semi_ I ju-just.. I don’t know what it was.” Oikawa stutters out, sobs starting to rack through his body. 

“ _Shh_ , it’s okay Tooru I’m sorry for lashing out. It’s not your fault,” Oikawa cries harder when I pull him into my arms. His taller frame hunching over until he’s shaking in my arms. Feeling his tears dampen my shirt makes my own eyes cloud over and I bury my head into his hair. 

“He lost s-so much blood Semi,” Oikawa hiccups, “I was so scared to come back here and tell you. I didn’t know what would happen..”

“He’s fine, it’s going to be fine.” I reassure him, he peeks his chocolate eye up at me and even with tears hanging onto his lashes he’s still painstakingly gorgeous. 

“You don’t hate me do you?” If he wasn’t so close to me I wouldn’t have even heard him, but I heard the words clear as day as if he shouted them in my ear. 

“Of course I don’t Tooru,” I swipe his tears away when he pulls back some more, “things happen and it could have happened to anybody. I wouldn’t blame you in the least. I’m sorry for lashing out at you.”

The sound of a door opening makes both of us whip around and a small lady with short blonde hair peers at us before speaking to us in a hushed tone. “Uh- he’s stable right now. But could you please keep it down, he needs rest.” 

“When will he be able to have visitors?” 

She quints her eyes at me as if I didn’t hear a thing she just said, “maybe tomorrow or the day after that, it all depends on his progress.” And then she’s off, stalking away muttering something under her breath that I can’t decipher. 

“Sorry about that. Yachi was once a meek little girl but somewhere along the way she got a backbone.” Ushijima says with a touch of amusement behind us. 

For a second I almost don’t want to turn around and face him. I wanted to see Kuroo first, to run into his arms or slap the shit out of him for not giving me any hints of their departure date. I wanted to snag him back to our room and show him how much I missed him within just a few hours, it wasn’t even a _full day_ , yet I stayed in that room staring up at blank walls rousing in and out of sleep. 

“Semi..” Ushijima says a little bit closer now, Oikawa glances at him then back at me and slaps me on my shoulder as he walks away. My feet move not even an inch to chase after him when Ushijima clasps my upper arm. 

“Talk to me please,” Ushijima’s voice is laced with desperation and it fills me with a sick satisfaction, making a man like him almost beg. 

“What can you possibly want to talk about at a moment like this Wakatoshi? Or is it because it is like this,” I yank my arm out of his hand and turn to face him, “Kuroo gets shot and you want to make a move on me, huh.”

“You know that’s not how I meant it.”

“ _No,_ as a matter of fact I don’t know that. Spit out what you want to say.” I hiss. 

Ushijima stares at me with mixed emotions flitting through his eyes, and I stand my ground no matter how much it rattles me. His eyes turn vivid, like lightening flashing in a ravenous sky, they’re smoldering. The fire that burns and aches and doesn’t stop until everything in its path turns to ash, I almost get consumed. Almost. If he didn’t snap out of it, if he didn’t take a deep breath and close his eyes and walk away. 

I watch his retreating form and the anger inside of me diminishes slightly. The heavy option of running after him or curling in on myself next to Kuroo’s door weighing out in my mind. In the end I decide to make haste for the room. There’s no point in torturing myself trying to stay by Kuroo when I can’t see him, or trying to decipher what it is Ushijima wanted to talk about, I ruined that one all by myself. 

———

I can feel that sensation. It’s the warm and fuzzy feeling I had as a child when my mother would curl me up in her arms, her dainty fingers sliding through my hair in an attempt to calm me. It was every euphoric moment I had with her at the park before the dark came and snatched her away. That searing pain doesn’t come in this nightmare because it’s not a nightmare at all. 

I’m fully awake, eyes snapping open when I feel those neat fingers run through my soft curls, only to be met with twinkling hazel eyes. It’s felt like eons since I saw those eyes even those it’s only been a mere three days. 

I stayed in my room most of the time, wanting Kuroo to get his rest, and mostly to avoid any type of communication with anyone. Oikawa and Akaashi came by a few times. I’m sure I heard Ushijima’s heavy footsteps more than that, but I chose to ignore it. All of that doesn’t seem to matter now. 

“What’re you doing here?” I ask softly, relishing in the soft tugs and small circles I’m receiving. He has a cast on one arm, no cuts or scratches along his face or neck as if he never faced danger. 

“I missed you dove.”

“That’s not a suitable excuse, I’m sure the nurse is going to be wondering where you a-“

“She knows where I am. I told her full and well where I would be as soon as I opened my eyes two days ago.” Kuroo interrupts with an edge of irritation in his voice, “really the wound isn’t bad at all. Just a little nick, and here she is treating me like-“

Kuroo’s rambling cuts off when I hide my face in his pants, silent sobs shaking my body and he coos, running his fingers through my hair like that’s somehow supposed to help. 

“I was so worried Tetsu.. I didn’t. I wanted to see you but, but I couldn’t. Not with you like this.”

“Hey,” He says softly raising my head up to look at him, “it’s okay baby. It was a careless mistake that I should have avoided. It’s over and done with.”

“But-“

“Hush, no buts Eita. It’s done.” Kuroo says with finality. 

“Okay Tetsu.” I lay my head back on his thigh as he resumes running his hands through my tresses. 

“So did ya miss me?” Kuroo asks with smugness.

“Wow Kuroo, you sure do know how to ruin a moment.”

“I missed you,” I peak my eye open when his voice drops an octave, his fingers now pulling my hair tightly until my throat is exposed, my breath seizing in my lungs, “do you know how much I missed you dove? Get up here.” He commands, his fingers slipping out of my hair so I can pull myself up on the bed. I drop my head on the pillows when he continues talking. 

“You know..” Kuroo says quizzically sitting up, his good hand trailing patterns along my thigh, higher and higher until he swoops back down again, “Ushijima came to me with a proposal. It’s a very tempting one if I do say so myself, but I’m sure you’ve been acting like a little _brat_ ” He says the word with a slap to my inner thigh and I bite my lip to hold in my whimper. 

“I knew exactly what I was doing that first night I took you Eita. I knew exactly what your feelings were for Ushijima, even if you tried to deny it to yourself, and boy did you try. You’re still trying to deny it aren’t you?” Kuroo inquires. 

“Yes.”

“Speak up Eita.” He orders, slapping down on the same spot. 

I feel the sting in my whole body and I try to hold in my shiver at the sheer _power_ that’s radiating off of Kuroo. If this is what happens after a few days of separation, then yeah okay. 

“I said yes Tetsu.”

“Good boy. As I was saying, I knew your feelings for Ushijima, but I’m going to be blunt with you here, I’ve wanted you to be mine. You _are_ mine. As soon as you got on your knees for me you were mine,” I can’t hold in my whine when he says those last few words, his nails digging into my thighs and a light sheen of sweat breaking out over me, “but then Ushijima comes out of nowhere, _again_ , snatching you right from under me. Just as soon as I got you. You want to know what I saw in those eyes that day?”

Kuroo doesn’t elaborate on _which_ eyes he’s talking about, and from his tone he most definitely means both. “What did you see?” I respond softly. 

“Greed. You may have just passed your feelings off as infatuation, but I saw that hidden hunger in your eyes. In both of your eyes. And it intrigued me.” 

“ _Huh?_ ”

“There I was standing there, watching him run his fingers down your waist, and yes I was jealous,” he spits like venom before turning glassy eyes back to me, “but most of all I was curious. Seeing at how you’re so responsive with me, and yet with another man also. Ushijima thought so too.”

Wait- what the _hell_ am I hearing right now? Is this a confession? Is Kuroo telling me that Ushijima wants me? Wants him? Wants _us_? Wasn’t I just telling myself the other day that this wouldn’t work out, that something like this seemed so out of reach and seemed so impossible. Yet here Kuroo is telling me that’s _exactly_ What he and Ushijima have been discussing. 

Every taunt Tendou has sent my way flashes through my mind, every subtle eye contact Ushijima and Kuroo would make. The thought of them speaking in hushed tones with each other after reruns of their mission, talking about anything _but_ the mission. And here I thought Ushijima was trying to take advantage of me with Kuroo’s state. Him asking to speak to me, and then brushing him off like a fly. I wonder if he went to visit Kuroo-

“Eita,” Kuroo interrupts my thoughts his hand returning back to rubbing smooth circles on my thigh, “You don’t have to answer right now baby. Think about it. Nekomata said we’ll be staying here another week to make sure things blow over so don’t rush yourself.”

“Yeah.. okay.”

Kuroo brings his hand to my face, his warm hand cupping my cheek when he leans down to press a soft kiss to my lips. 

“Now you go on back to sleep dove. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

I mutter out an okay turning over to bury myself on his chest when he leans back on the headboard. At a glance my life was hellfire, all flashing lights and infernos, emotionally crippling. Yet here it is, on one of my darkest weeks, the light finally drowning out the darkness. Making way for sparks of amber and viridescence that only touches the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t want to give it away in my beginning notes, but this wasn’t that emotional. I’m just conniving and wanted you all to suffer hahahahabsbjd
> 
> P.s. I hope you guys are ready for my shameless self indulgence *wink wink*


	12. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima and Kuroo finally snag Semi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are only TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT!!!! Ughhhhh I can’t believe this whole thing was basically smut with no real plot. That being said..........here’s some more filth you sinners since the plot is (somewhat) over with (Ｔ▽Ｔ)

One could say that I was deftly ignoring the situation at hand, which is an easy feat I might add. If there’s one thing I’ve always been good at then it’s running away from my problems, though this shouldn’t really be a problem. It should be a simple answer, one I could answer with my eyes closed. Yet when I see Kuroo and Ushijima together, which has been nonstop lately, I find myself walking the other way to be entertained by Oikawa and Tendou who have seemed to develop some weird friendship. 

I spent the first few days genuinely thinking about the proposal. I wandered around Shiratorizawa, my feet somehow always taking me to Dante and Virgil, and I would stand in front of that painting thinking aimlessly. I spent so much time in front of the painting I felt as if I got a glimpse of Ushijima’s brushstrokes, like I could see his silhouette swiping and sweeping across the wall. 

Tendou had come by once, he must make it a priority to come see it at least once a week because he said nothing for a long time. We stood there together for what seemed like an hour before he smiled softly to himself, as if he was watching the memory of Ushijima splayed out in front of him portraying his reminiscent thoughts, and then he walked away. I watched his retreating form with just a touch of envy for him. At how he seemed to tackle things with fearlessness, he never seemed to have any problems expressing his thoughts and for that I felt a touch of bitterness. 

Right now I had just turned in for the evening. We came into the habit of sitting around in the lounge room after eating to talk about fond memories. It was refreshing, connecting with other people of another association, sharing similar stories and closely becoming more acquainted with each other. Matsukawa and I decided to say our goodbyes at the same time, he was probably actually tired since he’s the main one that deals with Oikawa and Tendou all day. I, on the other hand, felt an underlying tension that seemed inescapable. 

It happened that morning as soon as I woke up. Ushijima was on the other side of the room, obviously waiting for Kuroo to get out of the washroom. He was staring at the ceiling until he heard me stir and turned green eyes down to me slowly. It was as if someone pressed a button to slow down time. I saw every sweep of his lashes, I felt a soft caress as his eyes skimmed down my naked chest. The flex of his fingers, the twitch in his arm from the action, and then the mood was broken by Kuroo opening up the door. He glanced at me for a mere second and smirked before they walked out of the room. 

They hadn’t uttered one word to me, yet I was breathless. My brain had fuzzed over and there was nothing there except the electricity that was left in the room, followed by fleeting touches throughout the day. Hands lingering on the base of my spine, hot breath brushing across my ear. The last straw was when we sat down on soft pillows and felt short-lived touches across my body, fingers sweeping unnecessarily across my thigh while another one played with the hair at my nape. 

They were toying with me, playing me like a finely tuned violin. They were barely even doing anything, yet I felt everything. They could have laid me out on this floor and staked their claim and that would have been better than all of the taunting. I had wasted no time saying my leave when Matsukawa said his. 

My peacefulness was shortly lived though, when warm air filled the room and then swished out. The sound of a soft click echoing throughout the small space. I didn’t even have to peek my eye open to see who it was. Both of their scents filled my nostrils before they even spoke. 

“Your avoiding us Eita.”

 _Well yes_ , I most definitely was. I wasn’t about to admit that though. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Tetsu.”

“Don’t play coy.” Kuroo remarks. I hear soft squeaks and I know they’re both sitting on the bed watching me, waiting. 

I let the silence drag on for a while hoping that they would get tired of it and speak up, but when they don’t I let out a sigh and sit up, “how are we even going to make a relationship like this work? I mean, I don’t have any reason to disagree, but really we should be thinking reasonably. How are we going to make something work when Ushijima is here and we’re halfway across the city?”

“There’s something under wraps Semi.” Kuroo says after sharing a glance of confirmation with Ushijima. 

“We can’t go into any details, but all we can say is that we’d be able to make it work.” Ushijima notes, “that is if you want it to.” He adds quickly. 

“Of course I would want to make something work,” I mutter, my eyes turning downcast. 

Only a fool would turn down this offer, not just because of the underlying sexual tension, but because of the feelings. I’m a naturally selfish person, I’m absolutely greedy, so I have no qualms about getting exactly what I want. It’s just the questions, that lingering doubt, but most of all it’s hope that something like this could actually work now that they’re saying we’re faced with a possible outcome. 

“Okay.” I respond sounding more assured this time. “If you both say there’s a way to make this work, then yes.”

Smiles break out over their faces when I finish my confession, and it’s almost blinding. It’s almost too much seeing how happy something as small as this made them. It makes me feel like the luckiest man alive, that both of these men not only laid down their lives for me, quite literally, but are also willing to share me. 

“Is this what you really want?” Ushijima questions. His voice raspy and suddenly closer than it was before. I was looking right at them yet a flutter of my eyelids was all it took for him to be standing right in front of me. 

“You know I told Kuroo not to touch you until you agreed,” my eyes jerk to Kuroo at said revelation and he smiles darkly at me, “not like he could do much though with that arm of his.” Ushijima says with a touch of smugness. 

“Wakatoshi..” Kuroo warns. 

“I should take you for myself and just have him watch.” Ushijima grates. His taunt rubs and scratches at me in all the right places, mixed in with the greedy look drowning in his eyes. The way they are nearly black with dilation as he inches down closer to me. “You would like that, wouldn’t you Angel? For Kuroo to sit there and watch as I pull you apart.”

“Look at him already looking all needy Ushi.” Kuroo regards with a lilt to his voice. 

“So he is,” Ushijima’s fingers swipe across my bottom lip and I open my mouth eagerly as he pushes them inside, “always so ready to please.” 

I hum appreciatively around his digits, my eyes closing under his praise. Every nerve in my body is tingling, like tiny firecrackers are being ignited inside of me. My reaction is almost immediate, slipping onto the floor in front of Ushijima. I can feel Kuroo’s gaze penetrating through me, the heat rolling off of Ushijima. The way slender fingers curl in my hair making my eyes slant open and my mouth hang wide. 

Kuroo and Ushijima tower above me, eyes as black as obsidians. Kuroo grasps my hair sickeningly sweet, his touch soft and saccharine then turning sharp and rugged at the same time Ushijima drives his fingers down my throat. 

Wicked eyes shimmer above me and I see a glimpse of my future in them. I see all the promises they hold as fingers sweep away tears gathered on my lashes, as calloused ones thrust deeper until I’m practically gagging. Tented pants lined in front of me, the feeling of my sweaty palms scratching on hardwood. I close my eyes and get lost in every single sensation that’s being pulled from my body until a raspy voice draws me out. 

“Keep your eyes on us dove,” Kuroo whispers in my ear and I open blurry eyes up at the figures in front of me, “you look so fucking pretty choking on Ushijima’s fingers.”

His fingers tighten in my hair and I mewl around Ushijima. My tongue licking and sucking the pads of his fingertips in response, relishing in the rough feeling of him pushing down on my tongue when I try to edge him deeper. It’s absolutely lethal. 

“Such a good boy,” Kuroo coos, his own tongue swiping around my lips. 

I feel my cock twitch when his tongue meets mine wrapped around Ushijima’s, and I hear him groan from above us at the act. Fingers uncurl out of my mouth and hair, spit slapping against my chin when Ushijima wraps his hand in the front of Kuroo’s shirt and smashes their lips together. 

It’s wet and dirty and everything that I need right now. The sounds of their tongue meeting echo around the room giving away the wicked deeds that are taking place. The figurines of lust and sin before me like divine beings. Kuroo loops his fingers through Ushijima’s pant and tugs him close, while he latches onto inky hair pulling his head to the side to lick deeper into his mouth. 

It’s all teeth and tongue and I’m eating it up. Watching them grind together in front of me and swallowing each other’s groans. My hands move on their own rubbing over smooth pants until I feel their heavy members in my hand. 

“So greedy,” Ushijima murmurs on Kuroo’s lips. I watch as white teeth pull back to bite down on the plump lip before swiping his tongue over it soothingly, and I whine pathetically out loud. 

“Get on the bed Eita.”

I thank my lucky stars that all I have to do is turn around and fall back. My arms swishing back to hold me up. I spread my legs obscenely wide enjoying the way their eyes linger on my body, that is before a mischievous smile forms on Ushijima’s lips. 

“I’m glad you’re getting comfortable, because you’re going to watch as I fuck Kuroo.”


	13. Dally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter right here is in Kuroo’s POV bc that’s what we deserve. The next chapter is the last one and I’m sad???? But I’m happy bc this fic was really trash. I hope you guys enjoy this baby though (*^｡^*)

Olive eyes burn into mine, tan hands enclosed around my waist. My lips still feel swollen from Ushijima’s kiss, yet when he uttered those words to Semi I felt an ache spread throughout my body. I can’t remember the last time I felt the urge, the _need_ , to be splayed out and used until I’m nothing but bones. 

“Well this is something I wasn’t expecting.” I murmur into the space between us. It comes out breathless, or at least it feels so when Ushijima’s eyes dilate. Those olive irises being drowned out by that same hunger I feel rolling in my belly. 

“I just want to make Eita suffer.” Ushijima confesses sliding my shirt overhead, his hands searing onto my body. It sounds as if he’s trying to convince himself of that instead of uttering what he really wants to, but I don’t care. I wonder if Eita felt this devoured their first time together. 

“You’re an absolutely cunning man Ushijima,” I retort, bringing my hands up to rid him of his own shirt. 

I hear Semi sigh, and I have to give credit when it’s due, Ushijima has the body of a god. It was as if he was sculpted to perfection before being thrown onto Earth to ruins lives and take heads, I feel like I should be on my knees thanking every deity for this experience. 

“Does your wound still hurt?” His voice now taking on a concerned edge. Ushijima’s thumb slides over it as if trying to gauge the pain himself. 

“It’s fine.” I say, glancing off to the side as if that can somehow hide the blush that’s in full effect on my cheeks. 

Ushijima hums instead of saying anything, he skims his hands back down to my waist pulling us impossibly closer. He smells like sin, like the scent of my fantasies balled up and then laid flat until he formed. He flicks his eyes down to my lips and when he kisses me this time it’s soft. So much sweeter than the first kiss we shared. His lips are honey dripping and I savor that taste by licking into his mouth, my tongue sliding over the roof and further as if I’m trying to suck his soul out. 

I’m aware that we’re moving, my feet are guided backwards as Ushijima continues to ravish my mouth. His teeth nicking at my bottom lip painfully, until that pain morphs into pleasure and I can’t seem to figure out which way is up or down until I’m being laid down. 

“When’s the last time?” Ushijima murmurs when we finally break away, his question clear even though he doesn’t elaborate. 

“It’s been a while.” Because it has. I don’t bottom for anyone, yet being wrapped around Ushijima’s finger somehow feels _right_.

“I wish I could say I’ll be gentle, but I’m going to fucking ruin you Tetsurou.” My breath hitches the same time a whine sounds from across the room. I drag my eyes to Semi seeing him palming his cock. He’s still fully clothed, in the same position as before as if waiting for orders. 

“Ushijima _please_ ” 

If there’s one thing Semi has always been immaculate at, then it’s begging. It’s as if it’s an art for him, at least it feels that way to myself. Semi is like a beautiful little symphony when you have him splayed out like a slut and when you play him like a violin. It’s art at its finest form, and even more so when you deny him. 

“What is it you want Angel?” Ushijima’s voice is honeysuckle and malice, head turning around to give Semi his full attention. 

“I want-“

“Come here.” Ushijima says sharply cutting off whatever he was going to say. 

Semi quickly pads over, the eagerness showing in his eyes. I know that look, that look of obedience. He would listen to any word you spout at this moment, he would be on his knees waiting for any order you had ready to dish out or to simply just stare up at you. That look of love and fondness, complete trust as he gives himself over to you. The bed creaks when his knee pushes softly on it, Ushijima’s hand coming out lightning quick to grab a hold of his shirt, Semi’s mouth parting at the roughness. 

“What do you think you’re doing boy? Get on your knees.” 

At that moment the shift in dynamics was played out for us. It was as if the air shifted in the room and the world turned in reverse, like we were the only beings living on this Earth. With Ushijima above me, and Eita on his knees before us. I had as much control over Eita as I did myself, and Ushijima was our Sun. He was the one that put those stars in the sky above us. I realized that much in these mere seconds, something that I had closed off from my mind not knowing if this was what Semi wanted or not, but seeing that same look reflected in his eyes was enough to tell me that it is. 

Ushijima easily moves me until my face is only inches apart from Semi’s, his palm sliding down the knobs of my spine until he pushes down at the base to arch my back further. He moves away and I know what he’s going for. Watching Semi’s eyes as he follows Ushijima’s hands, seeing his own hands ball into fist on his lap. 

“Look at this,” Ushijima says with a hint of pleasure laced in his voice, “both of you waiting for me. Semi I already knew you were docile, but Kuroo..” he purrs, his weight shifting on my back until his breath fans over my ear, it makes me shudder and snap my eyes closed, “I didn’t think you had a submissive bone in your body.” 

My body turns to jelly when he licks across the shell of my ear, my face flushing in embarrassment, yet that doesn’t stop the taunt from spewing from my mouth. “I don’t, I just want you to hurry up and fuck me.” 

It’s breathless and doesn’t have enough bite to it which only makes Ushijima laugh. Calloused fingers sliding into my scalp to latch on and pull me flush against his chest, his fingers slide down the front of my own to unbuckle my pants and slide them down roughly along with my briefs. 

“One would think you’re a masochist with that loose fucking mouth of yours baby boy. If I were you I would watch my tone,” Ushijima says roughly, “Come suck his cock Angel.” 

The breath I was holding in whooshes out quickly when Semi wraps his lips around the head of my cock. I feel as if I’m being pulled in every direction. With Eita taking me as deep as he can, Ushijima’s words rooted in my soul as if it just planted a new type of seed for me. The sound of a cap opening before closing and being tossed to the side, fingers coming up to gently turn my head to the side. 

“How does it feel Kuroo?” Ushijima questions running his tongue along my jawline, Eita’s humming making me moan, “your dove burying his face on your cock and knowing that I’m about to claim you. It’s invigorating isn’t it.” 

He doesn’t wait for an answer, his tongue sliding easily over my bottom lip while rubbing a finger around my hole. Eita’s hand comes up to cup my balls and Ushijima takes that as his chance to push inside. It’s heaven and hell, fire and ice. The stinging sensation of something filling me after so long, yet the soft caress of Eita’s mouth around my cock. I don’t know whether to push back or pull Eita’s head on my cock more. 

The greediness only rises when the burn fades and Ushijima is sliding his finger in easily. I feel his touch on every single part of me. The way another finger brushes along the first one, my body coiled in anticipation only for it to snap when he adds it and Semi releases me from his mouth. 

I drag my eyes down to see him shedding his clothes. Semi looks achingly hard, the tip of his cock already flushed an angry red, but he ignores it to slide back on his knees and take me into his throat again. 

“ _Fuck_ Semi.” I groan, my head falling back onto Ushijima’s shoulder to get lost in the sensations. 

“Look at him Tetsu,” Ushijima whispers, twisting his fingers inside of me roughly. I feel him slightly brush along my prostate and I let out a long drawn out moan. “Look at the way he takes your cock. So fucking sexy.” Semi whines around me and I bury my hands into his hair, relishing in the feeling of him gagging on my cock and Ushijima stretching me out. 

“Angel I see you grinding on the floor like a _slut_ , you’re not to come until our baby boy does.” Ushijima orders in that no nonsense tone of his. 

I should feel appalled by the new nickname I’ve been given, but it seems to only add to my arousal. Although, the empty feeling hits me quickly. The feeling of Ushijima’s fingers leaving making me feel bare and open, until his cock pushes inside of me. He gives me no room to breath, no room to think. My voice cracking when he bottoms out and Eita swallowing me into his throat again and again forcing the orgasm out of me. 

It’s blinding white hot, the flashing lights all reds and blues from my eyes clamped tightly together. Pathetic mewls of Ushijima and Semi’s name spilling from my mouth as he swallows my cum down. Ushijima doesn’t give me time to breath when Semi releases my spent cock. My body has no resistance when he pushes me face first into the bed, his hands holding my hips up as he thrust into me again and again. The bed sheets under me are slick and I can’t tell if it’s from the tears leaking out of my eyes or spit from Semi’s blowjob, and at this point I don’t care. 

My body feels as if it’s floating on air. The sounds of wet smacking above me making me shudder along with being held in a realm of over sensitivity. I feel like Icarus when he flew too close to the sun, my skin now feathers and wax melting and blending into the Earth and space around me. Time practically stopping and I’m being held open by big strong hands and amber eyes. 

“Kuroo, baby.” I hear Ushijima mutter, he sounds far off, so far off from my fuzzy mind, “Kuroo stay with us baby.”

Ushijima has stopped and when I open my eyelids Semi is looking down at me with lust filled eyes, a shimmer of keenness bringing me back to awareness. His hand is too warm on my skin, but I still rub my cheek along his palm. 

“Are you okay baby?” Semi asks in that too sweet tone of his when he’s hungry. It makes me ache for more. For more of Ushijima’s cock inside of me, for Semi to pound his own cock into my throat. My voice is raspy when I answer him. 

“‘S so good dove, so so good.”

Both of them chuckle softly, Ushijima starting off on a slower pace. Semi brings his lips down to mine, and the fit is so perfect. Both of them are so good. Featherlight touches, and tongues swiping against each other, hands digging into my waist making me heat up knowing bruises will form. Semi unseals our lips, his eyes nearly black when he raises to his full height in front of me. 

“Do you think you can suck my cock baby?” He sounds unsure and it’s endearing. My little Semi, asking me of something he never usually does, while I’m doing something I usually never do. I nod my head not trusting my voice, my jaw slackening for him so he can push into my mouth easily. 

A litany of curses spill around the room and I don’t know if it’s from Ushijima fucking me open, or Semi slowly fucking my mouth. His member is already twitching on my tongue, no doubt from getting worked up before. I raise up, albeit shakily, on one elbow, effectively ignoring the blush on my face rising from my humiliation, and I bring one hand around to his rim. Semi sucks his breath in when I push inside, sucking him deeper into my throat. I can taste his precum coating my tongue and it spurs me on. 

“ _Damn_ ,” Ushijima grates, his own voice sounding strained, “so fucking sexy.”

Semi’s fingers flex in my hair, it’s not as much bite as what Ushijima’s are doing right now, but it’s just enough to keep me on edge. Enough encouragement for me to lick my tongue around his head, dipping into his slit slightly and adding pressure on his prostate. He cries out loudly, a beautiful arch in his neck when he throws it back. He twitches in my mouth, his hole pulsating, and I see his stomach flex eager for what’s to come next. 

“Make him fucking filthy Angel.” Ushijima orders, the shakiness gone from his voice replaced with that dominance I’m coming to absolutely _relish_ in. Semi gasps, and I moan when Ushijima fucks into me harder. Everything intensifying when Semi slaps his cock on my open mouth. Jerking off quickly until his cum is painting my cheeks, my tear stained eyelashes, the saltiness flowing onto my tongue only multiplying when I take his cock into my mouth and suck, savoring every twitch in his leg and last spurts sliding down my throat. 

Semi whimpers and pushes my head off my him, my finger following and he falls onto his knees, his breathing matching my own. Ushijima slides his finger over my cheek and I don’t have to look behind me to know he’s sucking his fingers in his mouth. That thought alone, along with the bruising pace on my prostate, the sound of his groans of pleasure mixing with my own makes me spill out again. I’m sure the whole building heard me cry out, but I don’t care about that. I _can’t_ care about that, not with how Ushijima rams and shoves his way as deep as he can, his hips stuttering from the tight constriction until he’s filling me up with the taste of our names on his tongue. 

The room is eerily quiet without the sounds of lust and sex drowning it out. Now replaced with harsh breathing, and a bed creaking from Ushijima getting up. My body falls flush against the bed without his support. He truly is a man of steel being able to walk after that, I have no idea how I’m supposed to survive after this night. I guess now I see why Semi couldn’t let go, aside from his charm and intelligence of course. 

My eyes snap open and I shriek out when a cold washcloth slaps my back, Ushijima’s amusement shinning in his eyes when I glare up at him. He takes his time wiping my body down after he’s wiped Semi’s, the clothe gets thrown in the bin and then he’s picking up Semi to lay in the bed. It’s not possibly big enough for all of us. With Ushijima’s massive body in between us, but somehow we make it work. 

I try to keep my eyes open to bathe in the afterglow, so to say, but when calloused fingers swirl in my head a light kiss on my forehead, quiet murmurings in the background that I try to listen to. I try to hum out agreements, holding onto that feeling before the heaviness takes over. It’s too late though, I can feel the darkness swallowing me whole, but this time it’s welcome.


	14. Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ABSOLUTELY SORRY FOR HOW SHORT THIS IS. This is a very crap ending to this filthy ass series and I’m sorry, there will be more oneshots for this obv, but this is the last chapter and I didn’t do it justice at ALL. 
> 
> Thank you for you guys’ support even though I’m a porn without plot heathen, you all still stick around. I’m going to start working so that’s another reason why I rushed this kind of so I’m sorry for any errors & I got the main point across. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it my little sunflowers^ω^）

Washijou and Nekomata called for a meeting the next day. Tendou came knocking around at the crack of dawn, I knew what terror was upon me when I heard his light talking the room next to us, followed by obnoxious thundering sounding in our door. A saccharine voice leaking in under the door, it made my skin crawl and want to crawl under the bed for fear of embarrassment. And humiliation it was. 

It doesn’t take rocket science to know what was going on, I’m sure that much was obvious from the building tension throughout the day, paired with Ushijima and Kuroo following after I excused myself for the night. I should have been prepared for this moment in all honesty, should have prepared as soon as I uttered that one little word. That word that sealed off our agreement. 

Yet here we are sitting in this room, waiting for Nekomata and Washijou to enter, and every pair of eyes in the small little room is trained on us. The room is not _actually_ small, oh no, not by a large margins. But the smug smirks painted our way makes me feel absolutely minuscule. 

“So you all seemed to be having fun last night, Semisemi.” Oikawa calls out. Of course he would throw the dagger at me first. I purse my lips and divert my eyes, my face flushing an embarrassing shade of crimson. I slump further in my chair as chuckles pass around the room, Ushijima speaking up, his own voice laced with mirth. 

“Oh it wasn’t Semi.” 

My breath of release comes out as a cough mixed with laughter. Kuroo’s head whips to the figure next to me, and just about everybody in the room goes rigid. Eyes going wide as they flick to Kuroo’s. I want to feel bad, honestly I do, after almost being prodded and picked on, but Kuroo never gets flustered. If one were ever to describe Tetsurou it would be puzzling, alluring, eyes that always see too much but give little away. The last words would ever be meek and submissive. 

The taunts die down when the handle turns, heads at full attention, eyes still shinning in amusement but taking heed. Each one sits in a chair by the desk, hands crossing in front of them legs taking the same form. Washijou is the first to speak up, his old voice raspy but still powerful. 

“It came to our attention after the mission, that things went better than expected.” My body tenses slightly at that confession, and Kuroo’s hand slaps down on my thigh. “That is, minus that one little default. It could have been avoided, but that is destitute now.”

 _Why that little shit._ Kuroo’s hand squeezes down tighter, and I grit my teeth trying to rein in my anger. Washijou is absolutely right, but that doesn’t give him any leeway for spouting it out like that. 

“Nekomata and I talked about it for sometime, eventually including the top Aces, and I think it’s safe to say now that Shiratorizawa and Nekoma will now be joining forces.”

The room is eerily quiet. You could hear a pen drop, if we were close enough by buildings you’d be able to hear people in the next office over. Yet it was only just us, Shiratorizawa and Nekoma, now fusing together. What the fuck. My head swings back and forth between Ushijima and Kuroo, no surprise lingering in their face unlike every other one in the room. They told me, yet that still doesn’t stave off the shock. 

“So,” Tendou is the first one to speak, his foot tapping rapidly on the ground, “joining forces? As in we’re together from now on? How did this come about.”

“It’s normal for squads to combine,” Nekomata replies, “Johzenji and Date Tech did it a few years back. Of course, we have more going for us this way. That was another reason.”

“How is this going to work out?” Matsukawa asks. 

“Everything has already been planned out at Nekoma, they have all been informed as of this morning.” Nekomata answers. 

“As of Shiratorizawa and Nekoma, we are no longer. The official name will be Fukurodani. I understand this is going to take a lot to get used to, but we know it is for the best, so please do try and get along well with each other. We will absolutely not take any form of desolation. We are all now a family, we will treat each other as if he were all cut from the same cloth. Not doing so will result in consequences.” Washijou let’s the threat hang in the air before he speaks back up, “Good. Now that is it.”

“Nekoma, you will be going back to the facility to get the rest of your belongings. We will arrive back here tomorrow morning, Washijou is preparing rooms for all of us as we speak.”

The dismissal was quick and clean. Just as swiftly as they arrived they were leaving out. The initial shock is still clear in the room, everyone seeming to snap out of it with the click of the door and quiet murmurings of approval are heard throughout the room. 

“So this is what you were talking about yesterday?”

“ _What?_ You knew about this?” Oikawa screeches.

“You were right here like all of us Tooru, did you not hear them say the Aces were involved?” Matsukawa sighs. 

“Ah man, how are we supposed to deal with _that_?”

“As if you’re one to talk Tendou! How dare you insult me.” Oikawa huffs, his arms crossing over his chest. He doesn’t look at all offended, probably because he missed out on the conversation. 

“Well I can’t say I hate the decision.” I whip my head around the room trying to figure out where the voice came from. 

“Well isn’t _that_ a surprise. We got approval from Aone, so this must be a good sign.” Tendou gets up to clap him on his back and I think everybody is shocked speechless. Never in these two weeks had I heard him talk, yet here he was uttering one simple sentence that he possibly regrets now because of Tendou hanging off of him. 

“Hey Eita,” Oikawa says lending in closer to me. 

“What is it?” I keep the suspicion in my voice, because as soon as someone lets their guard down around Oikawa that’s when it’s all over. 

“Did they both top you?”

“ _Okay_ ,” Kuroo interrupts. Thank goodness, “we have a long day ahead of us. Let’s get going.”

I ignore Oikawa’s whines of protest, slinking away with my arm laced around Kuroo’s. You can see the appreciation shinning in his eyes even though Ushijima already ousted him. It’s endearing. This is our life now. Whether that’s a good life with the line of work that comes with it, I couldn’t tell you, but it’s going to be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Major Headcanon: Ushijima loves call Semi "Angel." I did this with my last fic. I'm not ashamed. This is a gift to us all.
> 
> Also sorry if there are any errors.


End file.
